


A Bad Reputation

by princessmera



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, actually has a plot and chapters, pre season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmera/pseuds/princessmera
Summary: When the Homecoming game is successfully cancelled by Jessica and her group, the football team and HO are all out for blood. Which leads Jessica to realise she has more to lose than she thought, and she isn't the only one. This time her problems arise with the same boy, but from a different kind of tape.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 38
Kudos: 61





	1. A Tape?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own this show. or this would 100% have been a plot to an episode  
> this is my first multi chapter fic and idek how many chapters it'll be but we'll see how that goes.  
> jessica and justin centric as always, but with appearances from other characters. takes place the week before homecoming. bryce isn't dead obviously and jess and justin are still a secret.

Jessica checked her phone for any messages in the HO group chat, having called a last minute meeting after she spoke to Principal Bolan this morning. There were none, but she did have one message from Alex asking her something about Homecoming. She promised herself that she would respond after the meeting. Casey clapped her hands together beside Jessica on the bench to get everybody’s attention. They all paused their conversations and stared expectantly at their leader. Looking around at the HO members, Jessica shoved her phone into her back pocket and smiled proudly.

“It’s official,” she announced, “Bolan has cancelled this Friday’s Homecoming game! We did it!” The room erupted into shouts and cheers from all the girls. Jessica smirked. “And,” she began, “he agreed to still do the Homecoming Dance in spite of the game’s cancellation.” The cheers got louder. Casey clapped her hands together and then patted Jessica on the back.

“Fuck yes,” she shouted, “not only did we ruin the jocks precious Homecoming but now they still have to go to the dance they hate.” She laughed but Jessica shook her head.

“No, the point of the dance is focusing on the celebration of Homecoming without the violence of boys sports. That we do not need jocks throwing each other around in the name of football to celebrate something at Liberty.” She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. “It’s about saying the rest of the school is worth something in the absence of jock culture. Why do we need football in order to bring the school together?” Casey smiled at her.

“You really sound like Head of the Student Body, and that is fucking brilliant.” They all applauded her and Jessica laughed.

“Thank you. I’m just glad we got through to Bolan. I didn’t think he’d budge. You know how much he loves football season.” She rolled her eyes and every other girl in the room agreed. Casey leaned beside her on the bench.

“The team is gonna be pissed,” then she smirked, “but god if I can’t wait to see their faces when we take them the fuck down.” Jessica nodded.

“Fucking Montgomery,” she agreed with a smile, “he’s gonna lose it.” Casey raised her hand for attention and then tapped her palm on the bench.

“We need to make sure they understand and don’t try to fight back,” she said, “we have to do something. Like target them in something.” Jessica wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know,” she said, “I think cancelling the game is enough right now.” Casey and a few other girls shook their heads.

“It doesn’t end just because the game is cancelled,” a girl said, “we have to take down the whole team. Make sure they know the impact of who shut them down and why.” Casey nodded enthusiastically.

“Target the main ones. The influential ones. The one’s who were friends with Bryce Walker, who helped him, who covered for him.” Jessica stared around the room as Casey went on. “We need to get Montgomery De La Cruz, Luke Holiday, Scott Reed, Zach Dempsey…” Casey turned to Jessica and looked her right in the eye. “Justin Foley,” she said with emphasis. “How have we not fucked with him yet, Jess?” Jessica shrugged.

“I don’t know. He’s not like those other jocks, neither is Zach.” Casey’s eyes darkened.

“Not like them? He’s one of the worst. He bullied a dead girl. His best friend was a rapist. He let you get raped, Jess. Do you just forget that? He lied to you about it to protect his friend. And still, after all of this, he goes back to football and the jocks. And they welcome him back with open arms.” Jessica looked around the room, they all stared expectantly. She never spoke about him to the group because she knew they wouldn’t understand. And she was so afraid of rejection. Because her story and her trauma was so complicated. That was every survivors deep seated fear. That their story, and the way they felt, was invalid, or wrong. That they would be shunned by other survivors for things they couldn’t control. Jessica glared at Casey.

“Are you really trying to tell me my own story, Casey? There is no bad blood between Justin and me. So since it’s my story, I’d prefer if you leave him out of this.” Casey didn’t take well to being told off. She scoffed.

“You’re gonna defend him? After everything?” Jessica pressed her lips together and looked around the room.

“You can feel however you like about him. But keep in mind that he was responsible for Bryce Walker’s arrest last Spring. And he sacrificed a lot to do that.” A girl on the other side of the room laughed.

“He’s also responsible for Bryce needing to be arrested in the first place, so doesn’t that like cancel it out?” Jessica glared and Casey shrugged.

“Who here thinks we should fuck with Justin Foley first?” Almost everyone in the room besides Jessica and Ani raised their hands. Their eyes met across the room and Jessica saw how confused Ani looked. Jessica shook her head at Ani, as if to say, no it’s not true. No, he isn’t responsible. No, it’s more complicated than that. The issue isn’t as black and white as Casey makes it out to be. “The group has decided. Are you with us, Jess?” Jessica shook her head.

“You guys can do what you want,” she said begrudgingly, staring around, “Bolan says I have to see the football coach about Homecoming being cancelled. So just text me what you decide.” She picked up her bag at her feet and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She twisted around and left them there, debating among themselves about the jocks, or more to the point, Justin. Jessica listened to the chorus of criticisms behind her and she wished she hadn’t.

He’s an asshole. A rape apologist. A junkie. He’s white trash. A racist. A homophobe. It got worse and worse, and only because once they thought one thing, the truth didn’t matter. Every rumour could be blown out of proportion. And that was the thing, Justin was easy to make up rumours about. Because people would believe anything about him. Jessica couldn't stop listening and her heart hurt more and more. No she didn’t believe these things. Of course she didn’t. Her heart hurt for the fact that Justin walked around Liberty every day and people genuinely said these things about him, behind his back, and without regret. He deserved better than that.

* * *

“Listen up,” the coach shouted into the gym and to the surrounding footballers, “Friday’s Homecoming game has been cancelled.” There was a series of shouts from the team as they crowded around him. They all looked around at each other in exasperation. “Quiet,” he shouted. “Now, I know you’ve been preparing for this game for some time. And for many of you it was a true Homecoming in the return of your teammate Bryce Walker coming back to Liberty for a night.” Justin and Zach made eye contact from across the room, neither were impressed with the sentiment. “But I’m sorry to say, the game will not be happening. It may be postponed. Or I don’t know at this point. I really don’t know. Principal Bolan told me only an hour ago.” The team protested and Monty yelled out.

“What the fuck, Coach? Why are they doing this?” The coach shrugged.

“Principal Bolan told me it was cancelled in effect to protest sexual violence and rape culture.” Some of the team laughed, some shrugged, and the rest gave vocal protests of their own. The loudest was still Monty.

“That’s fucking bullshit, Coach. You can’t let them do this. We have to beat them. We haven’t lost to Hillcrest in years.” The coach had no answers for them, he shrugged and gestured halfheartedly with his hands.

“I support the intention behind the protest,” he said, “and I will see what I can do to mediate with the principal and whoever organised this cancellation.”

“It was fucking Jessica Davis,” Monty called, his face was red and pinched, “and those HA bitches.”

“HO,” Justin corrected, “and calm the fuck down, Monty. You’re not fucking dying.” Zach laughed under his breath.

“C’mon Captain,” Monty protested to Zach, “this could hurt our chances at state. In finals.” Despite the laugh, Zach wasn’t happy about the cancellation. His scowl was obvious.

“What do you want _me_ to do? Jessica never listened to me before and she won’t now.” The coach backed out of the gym and left the team to their bitter arguments. Each in uproar in their own conversations. There were chorus’ of the players calling Jessica a bitch, calling her a slut, pathetic, a victim, whatever words their anger could give rise to without feeling like Jessica really was right about the effects of boys sports.

“What about you,” Monty asked Justin, “can’t you talk some fucking sense into that bitch?” Justin rolled his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, Monty. If Bolan cancelled it he must have a good reason. No point taking it out on Jessica.” Zach scoffed, his arms crossed as he looked at Justin with a frown.

“Do you really believe that? That she had nothing to do with it?” Justin shrugged.

“Zach, I really don’t care. Jess can protest as much as she wants but she has no power unless Bolan lets her. It’s fucked up. But at the end of the day Bolan cancelled the game so stop calling _her_ a fucking bitch.” Zach scowled at him.

“You know what,” Zach said, taking a step closer to Justin, “you’re defending someone who couldn’t give less of a shit about you.” Zach towered over him and waited for him cower. He didn’t. “If you keep choosing her over this team then you’re wasting your life.” Justin was incredulous.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Zach glared. It was moments like this that Justin remember exactly why Zach ended up on those tapes. He could be cruel for selfish reasons, and no, Justin didn’t take it personally. Zach would let his anger build up and up until he couldn’t control it, and then it would explode over someone he didn’t mean to hurt. It had been like this as long as they had known each other, and Zach always apologised.

“It means you’re chasing after someone who deserves better than you. Someone who could never love you. When this team provides you an actual future, and you choose her over us.” Justin rolled his eyes. He looked at the people around him, all of them watching. Justin was their chance at getting the game back and he refused to do it. Zach had scholarship offers depending on this game, so did Monty, so did most of the team. But he wasn’t going to try and talk Jessica out of something she was passionate about, something she had worked hard for. So if he was honest. Yes, he was choosing Jessica over football. And no, he didn’t care. But the team couldn’t know that. He gave a halfhearted sigh.

“Fine, I’ll see if she changes her mind.” She wouldn’t. And he didn’t care.

* * *

The economics classroom was always empty during lunch. Besides nobody ever came down this end of the school when class wasn’t in session. Jessica had texted Justin that she wanted to see him during the lunch break and he offered they meet here, where no one could see them. And maybe it was the mornings troubling HO meeting, but his response made her heart twinge in sadness. She was putting him through so much, and the only thing she was getting out of it was a guilty feeling. Feeling like he deserved better. He was nothing to be ashamed of, and Jessica couldn’t help but feel like maybe she was making him feel like he was. But, she really did love him.

With her palms on the bench of the table, Jessica lifted herself up and reached out to Justin. He stepped closer and stood between her knees as she leaned against the shelves behind her. Jessica smirked at him.

“They’re pissed?”

“ _So_ fucking pissed. And mostly at you.” She tilted her head.

“Like I care,” she said, “I’m glad they’re pissed off. They should be.” He shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he muttered, “they don’t get it. It’s like, instead of trying to understand why Bolan agreed to pull the game, they’re just angry that it happened.” He clicked his tongue in indifference. She could see the whole thing just annoyed him, but his annoyance wasn’t aimed at her specifically. It was the way the school worked. That nothing ever changed. Jessica tried so hard but she changed so little. Nobody saw that more than Justin, and it was okay that he was tired of it. So was Jessica.

“What did Zach think?” She asked him. Watching his face fall, she suspected the answer was not one she wanted to hear.

“He’s pissed too. Homecoming was a contributor to his college record to get a football scholarship. Now he has to cancel which looks pretty bad on his record.” Jessica frowned.

“Shit, I didn’t know.” She ran her fingers along his shoulders and bit her lip. “If I had known I never would have done it without asking him first.”

“I know,” Justin assured her. “Zach will get over it. I’m pretty sure the college is going to understand a cancelled game in protest of sexual assault, over what? Him pulling out because he’s sick.” She laughed under her breath and he rolled his eyes, poking the middle of her stomach. “That wasn’t a sex joke. Keep it in your pants.” She pressed her lips together as she smiled, reaching out to hold his hands in her lap.

“Are we at yours tonight? Or mine?” He stared at both of their hands against the black material of her skirt as he stood between her thighs. He ran his thumbs over her palms and waited until she let go with a smile.

“Sorry,” he said gently, “I promised Clay I’d be around tonight. He’s kind of messed up this week.” Jessica frowned.

“Because of Hannah?” She asked and he nodded. “I can’t believe it’s been a year.” She closed her eyes and hung her head. “We don’t… we don’t have to talk about it. If you don’t want to.” Then she shrugged, looking back at him. “But if you do. We can.” He nodded gently.

“Yeah, I know.” He looked at her seriously, but his expression was soft. “Same goes for you.” At that she smiled.

“So if you’re busy tonight, when can I see you?” She smirked suggestively. “We have to celebrate todays news.” He looked amused by the sentiment.

“Why can’t we celebrate in here?” He asked and she cocked her head to the side.

“There _are_ teachers in this wing of the school, idiot. And I am not in the mood to be quiet.” He tried not to laugh, and nodded along.

“All right,” he gave in, “I’m working after school, you can stop by if you want. And if Monet’s isn’t too busy. Otherwise tomorrow night. We can do something then.” She winked at him.

“Today sounds better.”

* * *

Jessica stepped up to the counter at Monet’s, eyeing the waiter on the other side of the bench. As soon as he caught her gaze, recognising her, he gave a halfhearted sigh. His lips turned into a small smile.

“I’ll get your boyfriend,” he said, putting a lid on a coffee cup and sliding it over to the woman beside Jessica. He started towards the back room and Jessica called back to him, remembering her place and the people she had seen sitting at the front of the cafe.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she said. But he was. Kind of.

“Whatever.” The waiter gave a flippant hand gesture to Jessica as he looked into the next room. Jessica waited, tapping her nails against the counter and studying the coffee specials on the board. A cookies and cream flavoured frappe was todays drink, which Jessica considered for a moment, staring around to see if anyone was drinking one in the cafe. They weren’t. It was practically empty.

“Hey, what’s up,” she looked back to the counter and at Justin, walking towards her.

“Are you on a break?” She asked. He looked around the cafe. The other waiter had disappeared into the next room in his place.

“I was unpacking the coffee and shit for this weeks inventory.” He looked back at her and shrugged. “And now I’m working the counter again.” She raised an eyebrow at him and she noticed him smile slightly. “Ten minutes, then I’m on break.” He looked around Monet’s before his eyes settled on her. “Can you wait that long?” She smirked at him.

“Oh, you know me so well.” She tilted her head. “I can. But only if you make me that frappe while I wait.” He nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” She wandered around the corner of the bench to stand beside him. She tried to look as casual and platonic as she could.

“Can I hang around, or should I just wait?” He looked over at her as he poured spoonfuls of cream mixture into a glass.

“Well you can see how busy I am,” he gestured to the empty tables and chairs, and she scoured the cafe with a smile.

“I’ll keep you company,” she decided. Jessica picked a straw out of the container and started chewing on the end. “Alex asked me to Homecoming,” she said, and he looked over at her. “I said no. He wasn’t impressed but, I’m going alone.”

“Jess–“

“I’d rather go alone than go with someone who isn’t you.” He scoffed.

“What did you do with my girlfriend?” She smiled.

“Shut up. I’m in a good mood.” He shared her smile.

“Clearly.” He slid her drink across the counter to her and she added the straw, noticing the teeth marks on the end. He took another straw and dropped it beside hers, watching her face as he tasted it. She wasn’t impressed.

“Unprofessional much?” He laughed, stepping back.

“I fucking made it.” Then he shrugged. “And you’re getting it for free, so.” Jessica picked up the drink and tasted it herself, then she made a face. Roughly it translated to a mediocre review of the drink and he scoffed in offence. With the straw between her teeth she smiled, laughing as she shook her head. It was a lie. The drink was good.

“I love it,” she said.

“It’s pretty fucking good, right?” He smiled, wiping down the counter with a cloth. She stared around the cafe, looking to the couple sitting by the door that Jessica knew from the junior year. Her nails tapped against the glass of her drink, one by one in the quiet around them. There was an old song from the eighties playing over the speakers that had been turned down to low volume. Jessica had difficulty identifying exactly what song it was.

“So, is it your break yet?” She asked. He pointed to the clock behind him on the wall and the answer was a blatant no. She slumped her shoulders and groaned in protest. “I hate when you follow the rules.” He let the cloth drop into the sink as he sighed.

“Give me a second.” He walked back to the door he had come through when she first arrived, and disappeared momentarily. Jessica sipped on her drink, eyeing the rest of the empty cafe. She liked that it was empty. Monet’s didn’t need three people working right now. She could steal one for a while. It wouldn’t make much of a difference. When he came back she tilted her head suggestively. “Okay, let’s go.” She grinned, putting the glass down on the bench and taking his hand.

“In the backlot?” He met her eyes as she led him to the backdoor.

“The backlot? People might see us.” She shrugged, her hair swayed as she flicked it over one shoulder.

“So what? There’s no one around.” He smirked as she pushed through the doors into the alleyway.

“Well fuck, okay.”

* * *

Clay kicked the frame of his bed, waking him up with a fright. Opening his eyes, Justin looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 12am. He blinked a few times, looking at Clay, then around at the dark bedroom.

“Wha–What’s wrong?” Clay was frowning.

“Is it you in the video?” Justin managed to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

“What? What video?” Clay’s face was completely blank.

“The sex tape.” Justin blinked.

“The what?” Clay turned his phone around and showed him the video. He only let it play for a moment and it was difficult to understand what was happening but no one could miss the caption.

_Jessica Davis is a hypocrite and a slut_

And in the video was Jessica, her back pressed up against a wall, and her legs wrapped around Justin’s waist, in broad daylight at the abandoned backlot of Monet’s. Even without the caption anybody could tell it was her. The curls in her hair were perfect as always, the brown skin of her legs, with her skirt hoisted to her hips, was lit by the sunlight. The way she smiled, as could barely be made out, was perfect and full of confidence. That was Jessica Davis, and nobody could tell you otherwise.

“Fuck,” he grabbed the phone from Clay and shut it off. “Yes. It’s me.” He threw the phone onto the bed beside him and sighed. “What the fuck, where did you get this?” Clay picked up his phone off Justin’s bed and took a few steps back to sit on his own bed.

“Someone sent it around. Anonymously.” Justin ran a hand over his face in frustration.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Clay sighed.

“I know. It’s pretty fucked up.” Justin looked across the room at Clay, he could see the expression on his face and he knew exactly what it meant. And he wasn’t in the mood for avoiding the point.

“What? What is it?” Clay looked at his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me? About you and Jessica?” Justin blinked at the question. He frowned.

“Clay. Jessica’s reputation is completely fucked, and it’s all because of me. So I really can’t be fucked doing this right now.” With a sigh, he grabbed his phone from beside the bed and checked the messages. None from Jessica. But there were ten from Zach, five from Charlie, four from Alex, another five from Ani. He scowled.

“Fuck me.”


	2. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Homecoming game is successfully cancelled by Jessica and her group, the football team and HO are all out for blood. Which leads Jessica to realise she has more to lose than she thought, and she isn't the only one. This time her problems arise with the same boy, but from a different kind of tape.

The latest messages read pretty much as followed:

 **Zach:** Justin, what the hell?

 **Charlie:** Is that you in the video?

 **Alex:** Stop fucking up Jessica’s life.

 **Ani:** I think I know who posted that video

Then another one came through as he was reading:

 **Bryce:** So Monty says you have a sex tape now. Can’t say I’m surprised.

Justin looked up from his phone at Clay, frowning

“How much can you see?” He asked. Clay glanced down at his own phone in his hand.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really look… As soon as I heard it was you I stopped watching.” Justin scoffed.

“So you were fine with watching Jessica, but I was where you drew the line?” Clay’s face went red.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He shrugged.

“Whatever.” He went to message Jessica, and saw that she hadn’t been active in a few hours. She was probably asleep. Which was a good sign. Kind of. Because if anyone had to tell her that her secret had gotten out in the worst way possible, it should probably be Justin.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Clay asked him.

“First, I have to tell Jessica. Then, I have no fucking idea.” He ignored the messages from Alex and Charlie, sending Zach a quick response asking for help finding who posted the video and another message to Ani asking the same. He looked up at Clay who was still watching him. He had that judgemental look in his eyes. It had been a good few months since Justin had seen that look. And he was not in the mood for it right now. “Where can I find that video?” Clay avoided his eyes.

“It was sent to me by Alex.” His tone was devoid of any feelings. “I can send it to you?” Justin nodded, and he made sure Clay knew from the look on his face that he wasn’t fucking around.

“So who else has seen it?” Clay couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“I don’t know. But it’s all people are talking about.” Justin stared at Clay. He raised an eyebrow.

“So… what? What the fuck are people saying?” Clay frowned. He rested his chin in his hands.

“I talked to Ani. She said most of HO are pissed. Half of them have cut off complete contact with Jessica. I texted Zach, he said the football team is pretty angry at you. But they’re also quite happy with the outcome for Jessica.” Justin sighed in frustration, and swore under his breath. “Look, I think it’s best you hear this from me but… Alex sent it to me, and he says that the rumours going around say that you made that video. That you did it to get revenge, or something.” Justin paused. He blinked at Clay, barely able to process the words.

“What the fuck? I’m _in_ the video.” Clay nodded.

“That’s why they think it’s you… I mean, after Hannah. And your history with Jessica.” Justin’s eyes widened.

“My _history_ with Jessica?” He ran his hands over his face. He wanted to scream, he was so fucking sick of hearing about the thing that ruined his life. The thing he was trying to seperate himself from. If Jessica could still love him, why did everybody else resent him? “This is your fucking fault, Clay. When you released those fucking tapes to the world. And for fucking what, Clay? For fucking what? The Baker’s lost the trial. Bryce got three fucking months. And what did Jessica and I get? Judged. Humiliated. Ruined.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “She was fucking raped, Clay. And you made sure everybody knew that. So for the rest of my time at Liberty, my name is always gonna be tied to the worst decision I ever made. Sheri’s will be tied to the worst decision she ever made… So thanks, Clay.” Clay’s head dropped. Justin doubted he knew the real consequences of releasing those tapes. Consequences that were still being reaped to this day.

“I’m sorry. I was– I was trying to share Hannah’s story.” Justin blinked. He could hardly believe it. After all these months, Clay still didn’t fucking get it.

“That wasn’t Hannah’s story. What happened to her that night was not more important than what happened to Jess. And I’m sick of you acting like it was.”

“I’m sorry.” Justin shrugged.

“Whatever.” He stood up and shoved his phone into his pocket. “I’m going to tell Jessica. Can you… just not watch the video? And if anyone asks, tell them I didn’t send it.” Clay nodded as Justin walked to the door. “And Clay,” he looked back, “please don’t tell your parents about this.” Clay looked right at him.

“What? That you made a sex tape?” With a roll of his eyes Justin walked out the door.

“Stop fucking calling it that.” And he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Standing on the lawn outside Jessica’s window he couldn’t help but feel creepy. Every other time he had climbed up she had been awake, regardless of whether she asked him to come over or not. Sometimes he surprised her and she would get mad for the first few minutes but then she’d cool down and never want him to leave. This time was going to be different. He pulled out his phone and called her. It went to voicemail. He sighed, realising her phone, like his, had probably been going off all night. If she hadn’t woken up to it yet she probably never would. So he climbed up to her window, focusing as best he could in the pitch black and trying to be silent. Her parents were both asleep since he didn’t notice any lights on inside. And Jessica’s room was illuminated by her lamp in the corner, she left it on sometimes when she was expecting him. Or when she fell asleep while studying. He reached her window, sitting on the ledge and tapped gently. He saw her stir in her sleep.

“Fuck,” he muttered, trying again, louder this time. He tapped twice, like a knock. “Jess,” he whispered. He realised how stupid he looked right now but he didn’t think he had much choice. “Jessica,” he tried again, emphasising every syllable of her name, and tapping on the glass again. He saw her wake up finally, her expression scrunched in confusion. She sat up in her bed, looking at him on the other side of the window.

“What the fuck?” She mouthed as she threw her sheets aside and climbed out. He waited patiently as she pulled the window open for him. He offered her an awkward smile but she looked too tired to return it.

“Hey,” he whispered. She blinked.

“What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?” She stepped back from the window nonetheless, the sign that he could come inside. While he climbed through, she crossed her arms and stared at him.

“I have to show you something.” Her brow furrowed.

“If you woke me up in the middle of the night to show me another fucking cat video I will kick your ass.” He huffed a laugh at how believable it was that yes, if the video was that good he just might climb through her window at midnight to show her.

“I didn’t. But noted for next time.” He sighed. “It is a video though. And you’re not gonna like it.” Her arms slipped out of their place folded under her chest and flopped beside her tiredly.

“What is it?” He hated doing this. Taking out his phone he pressed Clay’s contact in his messages. The video was right where Clay promised it would be.

“Alex sent this to Clay. And, well, everybody’s seen it, apparently. And we’re fucked. Essentially. We’re fucked.” He handed his phone to her. “I’m sorry, Jess.” He watched her face as she clicked play. If she wasn’t fully awake before she was now. Her eyes widened. The tired scowl on her lips parted in shock. Then she shut her eyes, shoving the phone back into his hands.

“What the fuck,” she whispered angrily. He paused the video, and shut his phone off.

“I know,” he said. She opened her eyes, nodding with him.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re fucked.” She rubbed her eyes. “If my parents find out about this then I am dead. No joke. And so are you.” She began to pace around her room, and he sat on the bed. “If anyone from HO sees this, then I am out. They would never want me back there. And if fucking Bolan finds out, I’m out of the Student Body.” She ran her fingers through her hair as her mind spiralled. “And you. What will the football team think? What if Clay’s parents see this?”

“Jess–“ She wouldn’t stop spiralling.

“God, how could we be so stupid? We’ve kept this secret for like five months, why am I just now fucking it up?”

“Jess–“ She snapped out of her pacing, looking over at him on her bed. “I’ll fix it,” he promised. She scoffed.

“Oh, like you fixed it when Hannah’s tapes came out?” She frowned. “This is not like last time. This is fucking revenge porn. Someone is targeting us, mostly me, and we have no idea what else they have on us.” She went to start pacing again but he grabbed her hand.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

“But I did. I am that. I am a hypocrite. And I am not a slut. But maybe, I am? Maybe I deserve this. I don’t… I don’t know.” She pulled away and he stood up after her.

“Jess, stop.” She shut her eyes tightly, moving back to stand in front of him. “Listen to me. Someone is in the wrong here, and it is not you, and it is not me.” She shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I know that this fucks up a lot for you. But we can find a way to fix it. I promise.” She shook her head, he could feel her starting to cry into his shoulder.

“Everything is already fucked up.” He nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” Then Jessica’s sobs turned to laughter.

“At least we’re hot.” He laughed quietly.

“True. It’s not a total loss.” She pulled away and screwed her face up.

“Wait, ew, what if someone like…” Jessica gestured obscenely with her hands.

“Jess, what the fuck? That’s so gross. Stop.” She started laughing again, the tears in her eyes began to fade. Then he shrugged. “Well, actually… Alex?” Her eyes widened and she punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh my god,” she snapped, “ew, don’t say shit like that.” He just laughed.

“Sorry, but come on, you know it’s true.” She rolled her eyes.

“Jesus.” But she did eventually nod in agreement. “Still, this is humiliating.” He shrugged.

“You can’t see anything. And trust me, it’s 2018, anyone watching revenge porn is more shocked that someone sent it, than what’s actually happening in the video.” She frowned.

“I fucking doubt that.” She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “I can’t… I can’t go back there. Not if this is all they’re talking about. I mean… I’m ruined.” She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her hands in her lap. “Everybody will be looking at me, and talking about me. I can’t deal with that right now. Not again.” She looked up at him. “How do you do it? Go there and know that people talk about you, like, all the time.” He shrugged.

“I don’t think about it. They don’t know shit about me. So why should I listen to them? Or care what they think?” She held her face in the palm of her hands and pouted.

“You make it sound so easy.” He shrugged again, his nonchalance seemed sickening to her at this point. But it was what she needed. If he panicked then she panicked. And that did neither of them any good. “Will you stay here tonight?” She asked him.

“If you want me to stay.” She nodded that she did.

“And can we skip tomorrow?” He sat beside her on the bed and smiled.

“Sure. We can go see a movie, or something.” He laughed. “We can hide like fugitives. Like in that movie we watched.” Jessica laughed quietly, but it seemed hollow. Maybe she felt like a fugitive. Hiding until the noise died out. Until the people stopped hunting her and judging her every move. Maybe instead of hiding, she just needed to stop caring. The day Jessica stopped caring what people thought of her was the day she would finally be free.

* * *

Clay paced the carpet of the outhouse, walking between the two beds and the table.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, “Ani thinks it was HO?” Justin, sitting in front of Clay, nodded.

“Yeah, she thinks they wanted to humiliate Jessica for being a hypocrite toward their group, or something.” Jessica sat beside him, she shook her head.

“No, it can’t be. None of them would dare use the word slut. That’s just crossing a line, even for them.” Clay frowned.

“So who do you think it is?” He asked. Jessica looked beside her, to Justin. They were thinking the same thing.

“The football team,” she guessed. “Justin asked Zach and he said the same.”

“They had training today,” Justin added, “and Zach said they were totally unfazed by yesterday, by Homecoming being cancelled. It’s like–“

“Like they got their revenge and now they’re even,” Clay guessed. Jessica and Justin nodded in unison. Clay was on their wave length. He opened his mouth to say more but the door to the outhouse creaked and Ani poked her head through.

“Thought you three might like some detective help,” she greeted, overly enthusiastic for the current scenario, as always.

“We’re not being detectives,” Clay deadpanned, he stepped back and sat down on his bed in exasperation. “This is like somewhere between revenge porn and child pornography.”

“Wait, is it really?” Justin clarified. Clay looked right at him, his eyebrow raised.

“You’re 17, and me having this message on my phone right now is fucking child pornography. So yes. If the person who made it is over 18 they could go to jail.” Jessica scowled.

“You haven’t deleted it yet? What the hell, Clay?” His mouth dropped in embarrassment.

“To delete it I have to look at it and I am not prepared for that.” Justin held out his hand to Clay and demanded the phone. As Clay handed it over and Justin deleted it, Ani looked at Jessica.

“So, how bad is the video?” She asked. Jessica was incredulous.

“You mean you didn’t watch it?” Ani shook her head. “Thank god. I think you may be the one person who hasn’t watched it.”

“Well, Bryce tried to show it to me, but I said no.” Clay scowled at the mention of Bryce, and Jessica was not fond of the idea of him having seen the video either. Ani saw the accusatory looks pointed her way. “Never mind,” she tried to dismiss the whole thing with a gesture of her hand. “How bad is it?” Jessica flopped back to lie on the bed, her exasperation taking over.

“It goes for about three minutes. It’s edited. Heavily. You can see both of us. Me, most especially. And at half way there is about a straight thirty second clip of… uh…” she trailed off, looking at her boyfriend, “the tongue thing.” If Ani had been taking a sip of water she would have spat it out right then and there.

“Oh my god, Jessica,” she almost laughed. “You’re kidding me.” Jessica shook her head. She was not kidding. She remembered it specifically.

“No, the faces I made were beyond embarrassing,” she said.

“In the middle of a backlot? At the back of a cafe?” Ani was in shock.

“It was not my idea,” Jessica defended herself, looking to Justin beside her. He was handing the phone back to Clay, and barely listening to Jessica’s conversation. She looked back at Ani, who raised an eyebrow. She mouthed something along the lines of ‘lucky’ and Jessica smirked. The door to the outhouse was thrown open again, and this time it Zach who walked in, followed by Alex and then Tyler. Jessica was humiliated. She knew exactly why they were all here.

“Okay, so what the fuck are we doing about this?” Zach demanded. “I mean, are we telling Bolan? Or like, the police?” Clay watched the three of them walk in and place themselves around the room until they were all sitting in some kind of circle.

“Why do you always suggest we call the police?” Clay asked. Zach didn’t even look at him, he focused his questions to Justin.

“I think I know who sent it,” he said, and Jessica sat up straight.

“No one is telling anyone about this, okay? No police, no Bolan, no parents. Got it?” She looked around the room and everybody nodded. Tyler watched them from a chair at the table.

“How’d you guys skip today without anyone finding out? And like, why?” He was curious, and the questions sounded creepy, if not scary, coming from him. Jessica thought back to tape four and she had to bite her tongue.

“Come on, Tyler,” Justin said, “you should know what it’s like. When the tapes came out. Wouldn’t you have done anything just to disappear until everybody forgot about it?” Tyler nodded, yeah, he did understand. Most people in the room understood exactly what he meant.

“We skipped by lying. Turned out to be pretty easy,” Jessica said.

“Your parents are gonna find out at some point,” Clay said, “it’s only a matter of time until they find out what’s really going on.” Jessica shook her head.

“No. They won’t. That is the last thing I need.” She dismissed the entire concept. Her parents could not find out. Not that she was having sex, and especially not who she was having sex with. The latter would go over worse than anything. “Zach, who do you think it was?”

“Monty.” Everyone in the room looked like they could have guessed it right off the top of their head. Ani was the only one not convinced.

“I still think it’s HO,” she said, “Monty doesn’t know what the word hypocrite means, let alone how to spell it. He’s like a fucking neanderthal. They all are. But the girls at HO, a select few especially, they are cunning and they are ruthless.” She looked over at Jessica. “And they were planning something. Something big.” Zach’s expression crumpled.

“Why would they sabotage their own group? It has to be Monty. Or some of the other footballers.”

“Maybe it’s Bryce?” Clay offered and Ani rolled her eyes.

“Of course you would suggest that.” She looked back at Jessica. “You were there at that meeting. They said they wanted to do something big. And you know exactly who they were talking about.” Jessica frowned.

“Fuck,” she looked at Justin, “they wanted to target you in something. I don’t know what. But they were all ready to do something when I saw them.”

“But that video doesn’t hurt me. It hurts you.” Ani nodded.

“Exactly. They wanted revenge, and then they found out that you were with Jessica and so they took that revenge out on her. Revenge for being a hypocrite to the group, or something.” Justin nodded that he understood Ani’s rationalisation. But Jessica was less sure.

“Wait…” she said. “Maybe Clay is right. What if it is Bryce?” Justin turned to her.

“Why would it be Bryce?” He asked. “He’s got no reason.” Jessica shook her head.

“But he does.” She looked around at the group, she struggled to even tell them. To admit to the awful thing she knew. The theory she had been mulling over all day. “Bolan says Bryce is coming back to Liberty next semester. To graduate. What if he took the video to humiliate me, and to… take away the power of HO?” Everyone in the room held their breath. It was tense. Each face had a different emotion plastered over it. Clay was in pure shock. Zach was deep in thought, considering the theory. Ani blinked as though she already knew exactly what Jessica was saying. Tyler seemed confused and Alex’s face screwed up in anger. Jessica looked at Justin, there was no visible reaction on his face. Instead he reached out to hold her hand, and she leaned into him to rest her head on his shoulder. Neither of them wanted this. Bryce Walker was dead to them both. And now the idea of him spreading that video felt like more than speculation. But there was no evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no clue how long this will be - but the story writes itself (next chapter is when the drama will reach an all time high)


	3. Rumours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for a certain slightly ooc character - for the sake of the plot, it has a purpose and it will be redeemed. i promise.  
> also yeah.... wild ending. shit gets bad before it gets better. and it gets REAL bad lemme tell you now.

“He’s not even gonna look at you, I promise. He’s never gonna come near you. Ever. Or I will fucking kill him.” Jessica leaned on the door frame.

“It’s really hot when you’re protective but you don’t have to be.” She smirked dangerously. “He knows if he ever talks to me again I will cut off his dick and feed it to him.”

“Fuck, that’s kinda terrifying Jess. But it’s also really hot when you say it like that.” She scrunched her nose up.

“Yeah, well, I’ll fucking do it. Don’t doubt me.” Justin laughed, standing on the pavement outside the outhouse.

“Anyway, I’m gonna be late. I gotta go.” She stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly.

“Okay. School tomorrow?” He nodded. “Maybe we should stay apart. Don’t give them anything more to talk about.” His expression looked blank.

“You mean we go back to you ignoring me, like always.” She pressed her lips together.

“I never ignore you. I just appreciate you from a distance.” He smiled then, laughing softly at her joke, and she smiled back. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Or if I’m still here when your shift finishes, I’ll see you then.” With a smile and a nod, he gave her one last kiss goodbye. She watched him walk up the driveway before she went back inside. Shutting the door quietly behind her. They were all staring at her. Clay. Ani. Zach. Alex. Tyler. Jessica wondered why she had so many male friends helping her catch the person who leaked her sex tape. Or why she had so many male friends period. That’s right. Most of her female friends were in HO and they had stopped talking to her because of this tape. These were the only loyal friends she had left.

“So,” Zach said, “what’s the plan Jess? You need me to talk to the team?” Alex scoffed from across the room.

“Zach, you couldn’t intimidate a fly. You’re no help.” He looked at Jessica as she made her way across the room and sat back on the bed. “We need to track the video to it’s source. Where did you get it?” Jessica shrugged halfheartedly.

“Justin showed it to me. He said Clay sent it to him from you.” Alex nodded.

“I got it from Zach.” Zach’s expression brightened.

“I got it from Monty, and from Luke, and from Charlie,” he said.

“Why so many?” Clay asked, his expression was suspicious. Zach shrugged, he folded one leg over the other as he sat by the table.

“Well, I’m team captain. And they recognised Justin. They thought I should see it. Monty and Luke at least wanted Justin to face a ban from playing for the next game. And Charlie just wanted me to see the video.” Ani was sitting on the couch by the TV, she was watching them all.

“Bryce got it from Monty,” she said. “But that was later on, it wasn’t until midnight at least. And Zach had sent it to me before that.” Jessica gestured with her hands at the exasperation she felt over her life going to shit.

“So really, we can’t know who sent it out unless we tap everyone’s phones and go through their messages?” Her smile was pure sarcasm. “Fantastic.”

“Or they own up to it,” Clay suggested.

“Which nobody would ever do,” Alex said.

* * *

“Jess, are you okay?” Alex reached around to touch her arm but she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me,” she said. She folded her arms across her chest as she stood in the Jensen’s driveway. He tried to lighten the mood with a smile and a joke.

“You know, if it was our sex tape you wouldn’t be having nearly this much backlash. Everyone would just be laughing at me.” She stared at him, hardly able to interpret his intention because right now the last thing she wanted to hear about was his jealousy.

“Yeah,” she deadpanned, pulling her phone out of her pocket, “and it wouldn’t have lasted nearly as long either.” He huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m just trying to be nice,” he said, “because unlike everybody else in there, I have a different theory on who sent that video and you’re not gonna like it.” She looked up at him, interested and critical, crossing her arms again.

“Let’s hear it.” Alex looked around at the empty driveway. Everyone had left and Clay was inside with his parents. Zach was waiting for him in the car so he spoke quietly.

“I think the rumours could have some truth. I think it was Justin.” Hearing those words, Jessica’s expression crumpled and she glared at Alex.

“Don’t be fucking stupid,” she snapped, “putting aside your vendetta against him, and your jealousy, what reason could he have?” Alex shrugged, he was serious about this theory.

“He got tired of being your secret, of you putting HO first, being shameful, so he forced your hand to get the secret out, while driving you into his arms at the same time.” His expression was sincere. “Maybe he wanted to embarrass you for not loving him back, and using him for sex.” She scoffed, a smile coming to her lips, a truly sarcastic smile.

“You understand fuck all about my relationship with Justin, and I’d appreciate it if you saved your observations for someone who cares.” He scowled, his rage almost at boiling point. Jessica wondered, did he really hate Justin? Or did he hate that she chose Justin over him?

“I don’t get it, Jess. After everything he’s done, to you, to Hannah, to however many other girls, you just turn a blind eye. You forgive him and defend him, and he deserves none of it. He’s not who you think he is.” Jessica was indifferent to his accusations. She shoved her phone into her back pocket and cocked her head.

“No, Alex, he’s not who you think he is.” Jessica gave him a pitiful smile. “You don’t get it do you? He’s not you.”

“Exactly,” Alex agreed.

“No, not exactly. He’s not you, Alex. He’s not the kind of person who gets revenge on people, or manipulates people. He doesn’t intend to hurt people. Ever. He doesn’t make tapes, he doesn’t write lists–“ Alex tilted his head.

“But he sends around photos.”

“He didn’t send it,” she snapped. “And he didn’t do it to hurt anyone. He didn’t know.” She scowled. “You did the same fucking thing to Hannah with that list. So don’t act like you’re above it.”

“No, I didn’t. It’s not the same.”

“It’s not? You didn’t objectify her and send it around the school? You didn’t lie to people and tell them you hooked up with her? Or that you hooked up with _me_? When we both know you didn’t. You didn’t call her a slut, or easy, or a bitch? When you knew that list and that picture was fake.” She took a breath. “You didn’t let her get raped?” His face twisted in anger.

“It’s not the same.” Jessica blinked.

“Right, because context is important, isn’t it?” That was when his rage blew up for real. His face was red and burning. He had yelled at Jessica many times. Screamed in her face when he was angry or hurt. But this was the first time she felt like she was really in danger. Alex’s ever present anger issues had never scared her. Until now.

“He fucking let you get raped! And then he lied to you about it! He’s a fucking junkie with no fucking future, no worth to this world!” Then his tone calmed, and he looked at her with newfound calmness, like he was lecturing her on something she should have known. “Come on Jess, you know it’s true. You deserve better.” Her scowl deepened.

“Fuck you,” she snapped. The compassion in his eyes left in an instance and his mouth screwed up in a snarl.

“Maybe he should let you get raped again. Maybe that’s what it will fucking take for you to understand.” Then he turned and he walked away. Jessica stood there on the pathway, wondering how her and Alex’s relationship had come to this. He had been a good friend. Once. She missed that. She had loved him, like a brother. She had forgiven him when he wronged her, she had taken him back last spring, and when she felt like she was missing something in the relationship that he wasn’t, she broke up with him. Yes, she had cheated. And that guilt ate her up inside. For that maybe she deserved it when he screamed in her face. Maybe that was why she never yelled back. But he scared her. Terrified her when he yelled. There was something angrier about him, more violent and unruly than ever before. No matter what guilt trips and manipulation he tried on her, she knew she made the right decision to break up with him, and she was never going back.

* * *

Clay sat across from Jessica in the outhouse, each sitting on the beds as Laine walked in.

“Clay,” she said, “I thought your friends all left.” She looked over at Jessica. “Hi Jess, how are you? How are your parents?” Jessica offered her a polite smile.

“Hey, Mrs Jensen. I’m good. My parents are too.” She glanced from Clay over to his mom. “How are you?” Laine smiled, throwing dirty clothes into a laundry basket.

“I’m good. Are you two doing homework? Or just hanging out?”

“Mom–“ Clay warned. Laine shrugged sheepishly, smiling at them both as she backed out of the outhouse.

“Sorry. I’ll go.” She was about to shut the door before she looked back in. “When Justin comes home, can you tell him to come see me? I have to ask him something.” Clay nodded and finally Laine shut the door, leaving them alone.

“Sorry about that,” he said and Jessica shook her head.

“No, your mom is so sweet. And everything you and your parents are doing for Justin is beyond amazing. I can’t believe it.” Clay shrugged.

“Yeah. They love him. A lot. It’s really weird.” Jessica laughed.

“It’s not weird,” she said. “Some people are simple. What you see is what you get. But Justin isn’t. He’s complicated, and he always will be. He does complicated things, and never to hurt anybody. He’s a good person.” She gave him a small smile. “You have to know that by now, Clay. Tell me you understand that.” Clay nodded.

“Yeah, I know that.” His shoulders slumped. “Jessica, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything with the trial, and the tapes and just… everything.” Jessica frowned.

“Is this because of what Justin said last night?” Clay’s eyes gave it away. “Clay, he didn’t mean that. You know he doesn’t think those things. He’s just angry about the situation…It was _my_ fault we were in that backlot. _My_ fault anyone would want revenge on me. But he would blame anybody but me for it. Besides, he was tired.” She smiled. “At like 1am I made us both hot chocolates and when I brought them back to the bedroom he was already asleep on my bed.” She laughed. “He was _really_ tired.”

“I thought so. And he apologised. But, still… I’m sorry. I crossed a line.” She shrugged.

“Forget it, Clay. Don’t think about it. I don’t, so you shouldn’t.” He nodded hesitantly. Clay and Jessica had never been close. They weren’t the best of friends, but they didn’t dislike each other. She had held a grudge against him for some time with the way he had treated her throughout the trial. Despite his good intentions, he had still hurt her. And ultimately, yes, going to the police had made her feel stronger. But that was not owed to Clay, or Alex, or Justin. That was _all_ Jessica. Clay had crossed a line and Jessica had forgiven him. She had moved on. He deserved to move on too.

“Can I ask you a question?” Clay inquired, he was hesitant. Jessica blinked, waiting. “How long have you two been together?” She mulled it over.

“Well, it’s been like five months, I think. Why?” He frowned.

“How come you guys didn’t even tell _me_? I would have kept your secret.” Jessica shrugged, she ran her fingers over her skirt to flatten it over her thighs.

“I don’t know. When it first started up we promised not to tell anyone. Time just got away from us, and we were so used to keeping it a secret.” She smoothed her hands over the properly made bed underneath her. “It was really great. Just to have a relationship that was ours. No one talked about us. And it was exciting, just the risk of getting caught, doing something people would judge if they knew. I guess… nothing good ever lasts.” Clay was staring at her.

“Do you, like, love him?” She nodded, she didn’t even have to think about it.

“Yeah.” Clay’s expression softened.

“Well, then, I think you should tell him.”

* * *

Jessica’s day was complicated. People stared at her every time she walked down the hall. But her parents hadn’t found out about the tape, Bolan didn’t know and the lower years didn’t know. There were some advantages she still had. A few boys tried to grab her ass. At least three asked her if she was interested in a hook up tonight. The girls in HO gave her the side eye every time she passed them in the hall. The jocks were no longer afraid of her. And when she walked past Monty in the hallway this morning he had made a V with his fingers at her and put his tongue between them. Zach had punched him in the arm then and told him to knock it off. She hadn’t seen Justin all day. So yes, her day was bad but no one had spoken to her, and when they did it felt no different to any ordinary day. And she didn’t let the video ruin her confidence either. She acted like nothing had ever happened. And that made everybody else uncomfortable. There was nothing stranger than public humiliation being blatantly ignored by the victim.

“So,” Ani leaned on the locker beside Jessica’s, “how has your day been?” Jessica shrugged, she finished typing a message to Justin and looked up at her company.

“Fine, I guess. For someone who is humiliated and ruined.” Ani gave her a supportive smile.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad. HO will take you back, and if Bolan never finds out you won’t lose the Student Body. It’s gonna be okay.” Jessica frowned.

“Except everybody has seen actual video footage of me having sex with the last person they’d expect. It’s a fucking invasion of privacy.”

“It’s cruel,” Ani agreed. “But, Jessica, I don’t understand why HO is so angry? I mean, hypocrisy, yes. But, is what Casey said true? Did Justin really do that to you? Let you… get raped?” Jessica shook her head, glancing around the hallway.

“It’s complicated. I’d rather not talk about it. It’s between me and him. The way it always should have been, had Clay not done what he did last Spring.” Ani was curious.

“What did Clay do?” She squinted at Jessica. “Why does everybody have these secrets? Secrets that nobody tells me about but everybody else knows?” Jessica’s expression was blank.

“Forget it. It’s better if you don’t know. It’d be better if nobody knew.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and closed her locker. Ani stood attentively. “Have you seen Justin today?” Ani nodded.

“Yeah, he was in English with me. He didn’t do the homework, again.” Jessica tried not to laugh. She wasn’t in the mood.

“Did he look cute?” Ani chuckled and nodded.

“Doesn’t he always? I swear he’s never had a bad day.” To that Jessica agreed.

“I like that we can talk about this, now,” she said, “I hated keeping this secret from you.” Ani grinned, she was oddly joyful, as always.

“I want to hear all about it,” she said, “when this blows over, of course.” Jessica nodded. She looked down at the home screen of her phone, waiting for Justin to reply to her message. He hadn’t. She shoved the phone back into her pocket.

“You going to the HO meeting today?” Ani nodded, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “Could you maybe listen in for me, see how everybody feels about the tape?”

“Jessica, of course. Even if you hadn’t asked I would have given a full report.” Jessica gave her a smile.

“Thanks. I have to get to Spanish. If you see Justin can you please tell him to text me back? It’s important.” Ani nodded. She saw Clay across the hall and her expression brightened. She waved goodbye to Jessica, and started off in a hurry after Clay. Even though, as Clay had explained to Jessica last night, they were not on speaking terms. Jessica huffed a sigh and stared around the busy hallway. People still glanced at her from the corner of their eye. Still paused in their conversations whenever she brought up Justin’s name in her private conversations. Still listened to her. Still talked about her. Still thought about her. No one at Liberty had been the centre of this much controversy as Jessica had. Or Justin for that matter.

“Jess,” Alex was behind her, calling to her as she turned away.

“I don’t want to hear it, Alex.” She pushed her bag strap further up her shoulder, starting to walk away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was out of line last night. And I didn’t mean any of it. I was just angry.” She balanced on her heels, stopping to listen to his apology.

“Yeah, you were out of line,” she agreed. “But Alex I’m sick of you acting out of anger and saying awful shit to me, only to apologise the next day and expect me to just forgive you. I can’t keep doing it if you’re not going to change.” He frowned.

“Jess, come on, I’m really sorry.” She scoffed, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket.

“Whatever.” Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Jessica flicked her finger across the screen and opened the message from Justin. It was just a bunch of photos he had sent her. She didn’t know what of. Her brow furrowing, she pressed on one. Then her lips turned into a dark scowl.

“What the fuck?” She muttered. Alex looked down at her screen and she pulled it away from him. Instead he took out his own phone and checked his messages. Jessica looked up from hers and around at the people in the hallway. All of them did the same. Pulled out their phones, checked their messages and then showed their friends. They laughed, they pointed at Jessica, they teased her.

“Jess,” Alex’s tone was hesitant, “is that…” Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“My nudes? Yeah.”


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is soft bc lets be honest..... soft is what i do best and after the last three chapters its what they deserve.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Justin looked up. Zach was standing inches away from him, cornering him in the boys locker rooms. “What is this?” He held out his phone and Justin was confused.

“What?” Zach shoved the phone into his face and Justin grabbed it, looking at the screen. It was a picture of Jessica. A picture he had on his phone, buried deep in their message history from September. She was standing in front of a mirror and her clothes were nowhere to be found. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse than the sex tape. He glanced back at Zach, his glare darkening. “Did you go through my fucking phone?” Zach’s face screwed up.

“You just sent it to me. Why the fuck would you send this?” Justin blinked at him.

“What are you… why the fuck would I send you that? Ever.” He looked around the locker room. All the boys were staring at their phones, zooming in on the pictures, and showing it to each other. “Zach I didn’t fucking send this,” he shoved the phone back to Zach. “You’ve been with me this whole time. I haven’t even checked my phone.” Zach’s expression relaxed. He realised Justin was right.

“Dude, what the actual fuck? Who would do this?” Justin was about to respond when Monty called out to him. He strode up, Luke and Charlie following, grinning like children.

“So, did she send you the nudes before or after you fucking her went viral?” He chuckled. “What a psycho bitch.”

“But she’s hot,” Charlie added, “so it’s worth it, right?” Justin scowled at Monty.

“Fuck you. I didn’t send those. And I didn’t put out that video.” Monty grinned.

“What, you didn’t want to share with your team? You’re fucking the chick who wants to end our future and you don’t think we deserve to know.” Justin took a step toward him.

“Did you send that fucking video?” Monty smirked.

“What video?” Justin tried again, harsher this time.

“Did you send that _fucking_ video!” Zach pulled him back.

“Don’t,” he warned, “you should find Jess. I’ll find a way to fix this.” Justin doubted Zach could fix this. He looked back at Monty, considering the chances of starting a fight right now or just walking away. Those photos were still everywhere no matter which option he chose. Zach was right. He needed to find Jessica. He turned away and slammed his gym locker closed. He glanced back at Monty momentarily, throwing the strap of his gym bag over his shoulder.

“If I find out it was you who sent them… I _will_ fucking kill you.” He started to walk out and the team all shouted and mocked him. Making moaning noises and hooting in celebration. Thanking him for leaking the pictures. He only saw Monty’s psychotic smile from the corner of his eye as he passed the door. He tried to ignore the passing comments, the objectification and the culture that Jessica so badly wanted an end to. Does she like being fucked from behind? What does she taste like? Would she go down on me? Does she do two guys at once? Is she a screamer? There were some underlying racist remarks he waseven more disgusted to hear, were that possible. They thought he did this. They thought he was one of them. Then he heard the last comment. The one that made everybody stop.

“You went to a lot of effort for revenge,” Monty called, “when you could have just got her drunk and let Bryce-y rape her again.” The comment was followed by a fight breaking out. And Justin was sure Zach started it.

* * *

Throwing the door open, Justin walked into the girls bathroom where Jessica was. Ordinarily if she was crying in a bathroom stall he would have waited for her to come out but this was no ordinary day. Someone was targeting her and they wanted people to think he was that person.

“Jess?” he asked quietly into the empty bathroom. He saw one stall with the door closed in the middle. He walked up to it, hearing the sniffling of her cries from behind it. “I’m not gonna ask if you’re okay. That’d be fucking stupid…” He heard her laugh gently. “But are you… Okay?”

“No,” she answered bluntly. He frowned, completely expecting the answer.

“Jess, I… I want to fix this, but I don’t know how.” He heard her sigh.

“I don’t know how either.” Her boots hit the tiled floor of the toilet stall, and she stood up, unlocking the door. As she walked out he saw her run her fingers under her eyes, wiping away tears. She was standing in front of the mirror, turning on the cold water and running it over her hands.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, meeting her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Her expression was distant.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Then she laughed dryly. “Although, the least they could do was leak your nudes too. Then maybe we’d be equal.” He humoured her with a smile. She was right though. His were right there with hers. They were not hard to find in their texting history.

“Maybe yours were more tasteful, I don’t know.” She smiled, despite everything. He had thought the joke was too soon. Obviously it wasn’t. Jessica turned and leaned one hip on the sink, looking at him closely.

“How do you think they got them?” She asked. He shrugged.

“They probably hacked my phone. Went through our past messages, or shared photos, and that way they could send it out. Anonymous for them but traceable to me.” She frowned.

“That’s just so shitty,” she complained. Justin looked at her seriously, her expression hardened as she waited for him to speak.

“Jess, if you want to end this now, that’s okay. I get it.” She frowned.

“You wanna break up?” She asked, her expression had never looked so broken. It hurt his heart.

“Jesus, no. I don’t want this to be over but, if it’s at all what _you_ want. I’m not gonna make you feel bad for it.” His shoulders slumped. “No matter what, I just keep fucking up your life. Even when I don’t mean to. I just want to fix this, Jess. And maybe ending this will fix it for you. I don’t know.” He ran a hand over his face. “I really don’t know what to do.” She shook her head, taking a step toward him.

“Hey,” she whispered, “you don’t have to do anything. This isn’t your fault, okay?” She tilted her head and met his eyes. “I love you. And I’m sick of hiding it. Of being made to feel bad about it. It’s how I feel, and fuck anyone who thinks they have the right to say how I should feel.” He smiled as she went on. “I don’t want to break up. I fucking love you. And if that means I have to leave HO then fuck them, because that makes them hypocrites too. It’s all power to the survivors until we’re sluts for having sex with people they don’t want us to be. I don’t want to be part of that as much as I don’t want to be a cheerleader.” He was smiling at her.

“You were never peppy enough to be a cheerleader, anyway.” With an offended scoff she cocked her head at him. Then he paused. “Wait, you think it was HO now?” She shrugged.

“I don’t know. But they’re not happy with me. At all.” Then she sighed. “I’ve been thinking a lot, about the group and my activism. And I think I fucked up.” She looked at him with wide brown eyes. “I wanted to cancel Homecoming to send a message. So far nobody has gotten that message. And I’ve realised that the people who need to hear the message are the people being targeted. It’s the football team, baseball team, track team. And they’re never gonna listen if I keep antagonising them. We need to work together without making anybody the villain.”

“This is a pretty fucked up way to learn a life lesson, don’t you think?” She nodded. “Don’t tell Bolan to put the game back on,” he warned, “because if it is the team doing this, that’s just like positive punishment or whatever.”

“Reinforcement,” she corrected, and he made a face at her that said he really didn’t care for technicalities, “but you’re right. And HO would want me dead if I put the game back on–“ The door to the bathrooms opened and two girls walked in. Jessica turned around to see who they were, and Justin looked too. The girls stopped in their tracks. Their mouths opened to speak but no words came out. What was more shocking, the girl whose naked photos were viral around the school? Or the boy who supposedly sent them around standing next to her in the girls bathrooms? Jessica frowned. “This whole bathroom is occupied. Go somewhere else.” She raised an eyebrow at them, her intimidation strategy on point. The girls were wide eyed. They backtracked out the door as Jessica turned back around and Justin watched them go.

“Maybe we should…” Jessica conceded with a nod.

“Yeah,” she picked up her bag, “let’s blow this hellhole.”

* * *

“Truth or dare?” Jessica asked, popping a red sour patch candy into her mouth as she smiled.

“Truth,” Justin responded. She subtly adjusted her position sitting on the bed with him lying underneath her and her legs folded either side of his hips.

“Have you ever stolen something?” She inquired, and he raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I told you this,” he shrugged it off, “yeah, I have.” Her face brightened.

“Tell me what it was.” She pulled a green sour patch out of the packet and screwed her face up at it, handing it to him instead.

“You didn’t ask that,” he said with a smile, “you gotta wait for your next turn.” She scoffed, calling him an asshole under her breath. “Truth or dare?” She tilted her head, looking around the outhouse.

“Dare,” she chose. He smirked.

“I dare you to tell me the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done.” She poked his shoulder.

“That’s cheating,” she protested. When he didn’t change his dare, she gave in. “M’kay,” she thought on it a moment, picking out a sour patch and dropping it into his mouth. Then he coughed, because he almost choked, and so she laughed. When the room fell silent again, she answered. “You’ll love this. Maybe not my _most_ embarrassing, but I can’t believe I haven’t told you this.” She grinned and he was hanging on her every word. “There was a week like, just before we got together, and I was dating Alex. Right? And he and I were fighting, but I never told anybody why. It was because when we were having sex, I got like a little caught up in it, and in my head. And I…” she stopped to laugh, her face going red in embarrassment. “I called out the wrong name. During sex. Like _really_ loudly. And he heard me.”

“Oh shit,” he laughed as she covered her face with her hands, “poor Alex.” Her whole body shook with embarrassed laughter as she hid her face from him.

“I was not in control of my body, okay? And I just feel so bad about it, because, it was _your_ name. And then like two weeks later I broke up with him. And I was kind of a bitch, and I feel bad that things got so complicated between us.” Her shoulders slumped. “I never should have done it. Gotten back together with him. It ruined the friendship that we had. Sex just makes everything so complicated.”

“It so does,” he agreed. Then she tilted her head, changing the topic again, back to the game.

“Now truth or dare?” He stared up at her.

“You want me to say truth, so dare.”

“Bitch,” she gasped. “Fine. I dare you to tell me the last text message you received.” Then she narrowed her eyes. “Last _interesting_ text message.”

“Sure,” he agreed. He tapped her left thigh with his fingers, and she rolled off of him. Jessica watched him stand up and walk to the table in the centre of the room, picking up his phone. She shoved two sour patch candies into her mouth as she waited.

“Last one I received was from Ani, she said ‘Ok’, so I don’t think it counts as interesting.” Jessica shook her head.

“No, not good enough.” She watched him scroll through his messages. “Today would be great, babe,” she called but he ignored her. He kept on scrolling.

“Okay. You’ll like this. I have this conversation from one of the girls I work with. And she texted me this last Saturday. She said, ‘Hey, this is super strange but I think I’m gay’, and then I texted back, ‘Hey, that’s great’. And then after the tape got released, she texted me again and she said ‘Hey, just for confirmation I am definitely a lesbian. Your girlfriend is really hot.’” Jessica laughed.

“And what did you say?” He shrugged.

“I said ‘Um, thanks? Glad to help.’ And now we’re doing a shift together on Thursday so, I don’t know, maybe we’ll talk about Queer Eye.” Jessica smiled.

“Oh, you love that show.” He nodded.

“I do love that show.” He put his phone back down having completed the dare, and Jessica reached for her phone on the bedside table. “Did you want anything while I’m up?” She scrolled through the messages on her home screen, glancing up at him momentarily.

“Water? I’ve eaten like the whole packet of sour patch and my mouth feels funny.” He laughed, wandering over to the sink.

“Sure.” Jessica read over her messages. Some from Ani asking where she was. Clay asking where Justin was. Zach wondering if she wanted to press charges over this. Alex talking shit about Justin, completely unwarranted so she deleted the notifications. Casey asking if she was okay, which Jessica did appreciate. And another one from Tyler that made her curious.

_Hi Jessica. I’m sorry about what happened today at school. Can we talk? I think I know who did it._

“Babe,” she said, “I got this strange message from Tyler, he says he–“ The door to the outhouse opened and Clay stepped through.

“Clay!” Justin looked over to the door. “You wanna play truth or dare with us?” Clay walked into the middle of the room and looked between the two of them. To Justin pouring a glass of water and then Jessica checking her phone.

“So are we gonna talk about what happened today, or…?” Jessica didn’t even look up at him.

“Nope.” Justin shrugged in agreement.

“What happened?” Clay rolled his eyes.

“You guys are fucked,” he said. “How did this even happen?” Jessica huffed.

“Clay! I don’t want to talk about it.” She threw her phone down on the bed sheets and pulled the hem of her skirt down, realising it was scantily sitting half way up her waist.

“Someone must have hacked my phone,” Justin said, “it’s the only way those photos could have gotten out.” He walked back to the bed and gave Jessica the glass of water she asked for. Clay frowned.

“Look, this whole situation is just awful but, why take the photos in the first place?” Hearing those words, Justin looked back at him.

“Jesus, Clay. Seriously?” He blinked. “Come on.” Clay gestured with his hands in exasperation.

“I just mean, they warn us about this shit as soon as any of us get a phone. Isn’t it like the unwritten rule of the internet and dating?” Jessica frowned, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and the glass of water sitting in her lap.

“I don’t regret taking those photos, just like I don’t regret having sex. When I took them and sent them to my boyfriend, the last thing I thought was that some asshole would hack his phone, go through our message history and then send them to the rest of the school. I consented to one person seeing those pictures, not the whole school.” Clay nodded.

“I know, I get that–“

“No you don’t. You’re a guy.” Jessica looked right into his eyes, she wanted him to feel intimidated. “Guys send pictures like that to girls whether they ask for it or not. I have like twenty unwarranted dick pics from random boys online. Those get leaked and it’s… who cares, right? But photos I chose to send to my boyfriend get leaked and it’s all boys care about because my body is an object and they jerk off to the photo, they grab my ass in the hallway. The way people choose to react to it says so much about who they are, and who I am. And it’s what? It’s my fault because I shouldn’t have been having fun? Shouldn’t have sent them?” She cocked her head. “Maybe someone shouldn’t have leaked them. Even if it was him,” she pointed to Justin, “who sent them out. That’s on him for being a dick. When you take and send photos like that, the unwritten rule is an obligation to not fucking send them to other people. Someone who breaks that is an asshole. It’s not the victim’s fault.” She glanced from Clay to Justin, watching for their reactions. Justin smirked, he gestured to Jessica.

“That’s my girlfriend,” he said, “and she’s right. You were fucked the moment you started this conversation. She’s never lost an argument.”

“It was hardly an argument,” Clay protested. Jessica glanced over at her boyfriend. They both conceded that it was an argument, and yes, she won.

“Did you look?” Jessica asked Clay. “At my pictures?”

“No, not… not really. I saw the message but I heard people talking before I checked it so, I never looked.” Jessica smirked.

“Good. A single no would suffice next time, Clay.” He let out a breath as Justin laughed. “Wanna join us for a round of truth or dare?” She asked.

“Come on,” Justin urged. “Can you bring my phone over?” Clay gave in. Shrugging his complacency and bringing Justin’s phone with him. Jessica tugged on her boyfriends jacket and he sat beside her, taking the phone from Clay and checking the messages. He scanned the most recent one and Jessica saw from the corner of her eye as his exterior changed momentarily.

“What? What’s wrong?” She tried to look over but he turned the screen off.

“Nothing. Just a text from Alex. He thinks it was me who sent the photos. So, uh, he’s mad.” Jessica nodded. Justin reread the message, making sure Jessica didn’t see it. At least he hadn’t lied. That should have counted for something.

_You need to tell Jessica that you’re using again. Or I will._


	5. Drugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap was hard. i wasn't sure about using tyler with this, but i figured.... if bryce never dies then his story never gets told. and it just felt like tyler would want to help, knowing what he did to hannah with those photos. and to make up for it (since this fic is about justin and jess above all) the middle is probably one of my favourite parts of this fic. and i hope everyone appreciates it.

Tyler Down showed up on the doorstep of the outhouse an hour after dinner. A dinner that had been better than any that came before it, soon to be dampened by Tyler’s appearance. Jessica told her parents she was working on HO stuff and that they were going to Casey’s to order pizza and make signs for Homecoming. Instead she was with Justin, and they _did_ order pizza because Clay’s parents couldn’t be bothered cooking and Clay was with Tyler for the afternoon. Until of course, the two of them showed up unprompted at the outhouse. It had been raining when they walked in, their coats drenched and their noses red from the cold. Jessica and Justin had spent the afternoon playing video games, eating junk food and not thinking about the fact that most of Liberty High had seen their sex tape and Jessica’s whole naked body.

By the time Clay and Tyler showed up Jessica lay upside down with her legs draped over the back of the couch, trying to finish a two player level of mario kart that Justin had already won and was now laughing at her for coming last. When she finally crossed the finish line, she called him a dick and blamed her loss on his uncanny ability to fuck up her driving strategies from any point during the game. He just laughed more. Clay slammed the door shut and sighed.

“Jessica, Tyler wants to tell you something.” Jessica and Justin stopped laughing and looked over to the door way. They both greeted Tyler in surprise, their laughter still gently subsiding. Jessica scrambled to her feet, throwing her legs of the back of the couch and walking over to Tyler and Clay.

“Sure, what’s up?” Her smile faded as she took note of their somber moods. She adjusted her own mood too, her energy faded and she became more serious.

“I told Clay something, and I think it might help you work out who sent around those tapes and those photos.” He stared at the floor. The television flicked off as Justin walked over to stand beside Jessica. Clay’s eyes darted between the other three people in the room.

“I’m gonna… go inside. I think it’s better if I’m not here for this.” He left without hesitation and Tyler let him go. They all watched the door close behind him as he disappeared into the pouring rain.

“Something happened to me. And it was because the baseball team missed out on state, cause of like that trial last spring.” Tyler’s voice was slow and quiet. “I trust you to keep this secret. And I think you’ll understand,” he was looking at Jessica, “more than anyone.” He held out a small usb stick. “Can I show you this?” Jessica felt a lump in her throat, barely able to speak she just nodded. Justin picked up the laptop on the table, logging in and handing it over to Tyler. Glancing over at his girlfriend he could sense the concern she felt and all the things she couldn’t find a voice to say. As Justin reached out to hold Jessica’s hand Tyler turned the black screen of the laptop towards them.

“Can he watch too?” Jessica gestured to Justin with a nod of her head. Tyler nodded with certainty.

“Yes. I think you should see it,” he looked right at Justin, and no one could mistake the sincerity in his tone. The fear in his eyes had them both on edge. The laptop sat on the edge of the table, Jessica stood in front of it with Justin watching over her shoulder. When Tyler clicked play, they both froze and their breathing hitched.

* * *

“Tyler…” Jessica was in tears as she glanced up at a timid Tyler standing on the opposite side of the room. “I am so sorry. I am so so sorry.” Justin stood beside her in silence. He looked over at Tyler, wanting to say something, but there were no words. None at all. Jessica was grasping at straws to form any coherent sentence. “How could someone do that to you?” Tyler was quiet, but when he spoke, his voice held legitimate power.

“Because he’s a monster.” Justin shut the laptop screen and pushed it away, he looked over at Tyler.

“You showed Clay, too?” Tyler shook his head.

“I told him. I didn’t… show him the video.” Jessica and Justin nodded.

“Tyler,” Justin started, “that’s really fucking brave of you.” Jessica nodded in agreement.

“And if you ever want to do anything about it, if not today or tomorrow, whenever you’re ready. In twenty years even. We’ll be here for you.” Tyler cracked a small smile, and Justin and Jessica returned it.

“Does he try to talk to you, at school? Does he ever do anything?” Justin was curious. Tyler shrugged.

“Not really. Sometimes he will look at me in the halls. And when he does that I can remember everything. He doesn’t really do anything though. None of them do. Not since you guys started helping me.” Jessica let out a short breath.

“Tyler, if he tries anything, you tell us–“ Justin cut in to finish her sentence in a harsher way than she had intended.

“And we’ll make sure he never goes near you again. That’s a promise.” It was just as effective as what she had wanted to say. Except when Justin said it, it felt much more reassuring. More like a fact than a promise.

“Thanks you guys,” Tyler was timid. “I just thought I was ready… ready for people to know. And if he did put out those photos, he should be stopped before he takes it too far.” Jessica looked at him, and her gaze was teary.

“If you ever want anything, you need to talk, or vent or whatever, we’re both here for you.” Justin nodded in agreement.

“And thank you,” he said, “for showing us the video. It must be hard.” Tyler shrugged it off, he played nonchalant but all three of them knew it was anything but that.

“Yeah, I just… I wanted to help.” Jessica smiled at him.

“You have helped. So much.” Tyler wandered back over to the table. “And we will keep this secret for you. I promise that I won’t tell anyone at HO, and no one needs to know until you’re ready.” Justin looked between Jessica and Tyler.

“And if it somehow wasn’t Monty who did _this_ , Tyler, I promise you when you’re ready we’ll get him, just like we got Bryce.” Tyler nodded.

“But, Monty,” he said, “he gets angry and he takes it out on people he thinks deserve it. And it’s sexually motivated.”

“Everything always is with Monty,” Justin agreed. Jessica thought about what Tyler meant. The things he did. The nasty things he did. He had sent her a sex doll based on a rumour. What about now that she actively wanted to take down the biggest football game of his senior year? He wouldn’t stoop to the low of what he did to Tyler. Teenaged boys don’t rape girls as punishment like they do boys. But maybe they leak sex tapes? Maybe they leak naked photos? Monty had never cared about the consequences of his actions. Only the thrill of doing it in the first place. Maybe he had posted the video with an uncanny sense of justice, and when she walked through school with her head held high, he decided to humiliate her even more.

* * *

“It’s not even first period and everybody’s already looking at me,” Jessica whispered. She was backed up against her locker, staring at her boyfriend who was trying to block her from the stares of passersby.

“That’s because you look really good today.” She scoffed a laugh and smiled at him.

“Shut up. It’s actually because they’ve seen my ass and my tits.” He laughed.

“It’s so sexy when you say it like that.” She rolled her eyes. “The plan is still a go if you want.” She cocked her head.

“I thought that plan was a joke.” His eyes widened.

“That plan was completely serious. I’m ready when you’re ready.” She smiled, studying his face. She waited for him to smile back. He always did, it was so easy to make him smile. When she stood on her toes and kissed him he did eventually smile back. He held her waist, his thumb touching the skin between her skirt and her top. Her arms reached up and hooked around his neck. And that was when she heard it. Two girls walked past and whispered to each other, rather loudly, if Jessica was honest. Attention whore.

_Attention whore._

Jessica pulled away from Justin. She was scowling.

“Fuck it. Do it.” He smirked.

“For real?” She nodded. He took off his bag and handed it to her. “Can you hold this? I gotta text Zach.” She grabbed the bag from him and stared curiously, leaning against the locker.

“Why do you have to–“

“I got him in on it.” He got a response straight away. “He got Charlie in too!” Jessica’s eyes widened.

“Jesus, this is gonna be a mess…” As she finished her sentence Zach came running through the crowded hallway. He was shouting.

“We really gonna do it?” Justin was completely serious about it.

“Yeah!” Charlie came running from the opposite end of the hallway.

“Are you guys serious?” He asked. They both nodded. Zach glanced over to Jessica.

“Don’t worry, Jess. They won’t be talking about you after this.” He looked back at Justin and Charlie.

“Ready?” Justin asked. They both nodded and after kissing her boyfriend one last time Jessica stepped away. Zach was shouting and Charlie was throwing his hands in the air. Everyone in the hallway stopped to look at them, and then the three of them pulled their shirts off, swinging them around in the air and making a commotion. Jessica stood back laughing. Nobody was looking at her anymore. Instead they were looking at Justin, Zach and Charlie who were shouting and running through the hallway shirtless, overly energetic for a Thursday morning. The three of them were lucky they were cute, and they were jocks. They never would have gotten Alex or Clay on board with the idea. But Justin and Zach would easily use any excuse to take their shirts off and go batshit crazy at school. And Jessica’s situation was something they were both… passionate about.

The crowd parted for them as they ran through. They circled half the school, ran through classrooms, came back into the main hall, into the cafeteria. Finally they ended up back by Jessica’s locker. She waved at them as they walked in and they all waved back. They had another three shirtless footballers following in their wake that she assumed they picked up on their way. She watched them walk through the halls and not give a fuck what anyone thought. Ani was standing next to her, watching their triumphant return. Nobody gave Jessica a single thought. Then the football coach appeared.

“Foley! Dempsey! St George! What the hell is this? You’re all supposed to be heading to class.” Justin and Zach froze. They turned and faced their coach.

“We were just… protesting,” Justin told him. The coach’s eyes went wide.

“Well, what the hell were you protesting?” Zach looked from each of the boys then back at the coach.

“Protesting, uh, against… women’s rights, sir.” Justin elbowed him.

“ _For_ women’s rights. Feminism. Inter…sec…tional feminism.” Jessica laughed as she listened in. She was glad he remembered the word, and the meaning, from one of her rants about the patriarchy. The coach narrowed his eyes to the two of them.

“Feminism? Six boys taking their shirts off and drawing attention to themselves throughout a high school is a protest for feminism?” They all nodded. One in the back piped up.

“I didn’t know what we were protesting sir, and personally I don’t believe in feminism. So, I would like to be removed from this situation.” The coach scowled.

“Good. Go.” Justin looked over at Zach, side eying their teammate who walked off.

“Doesn’t believe in feminism? What bullshit.” Zach nodded in agreement. The coach focused his glare back to the five boys, but mainly the ringleaders.

“So, if this was a protest, you have no issue taking it to Principal Bolan? To see what he thinks of this demonstration.” Justin and Zach shook their heads.

“No sir.” They both answered. Coach scowled.

“Good. Put your shirts back on, and get your shit together.” He sighed. “You’ll be seeing the principal right now.” As he turned and walked away, Justin and Zach celebrated their victory. Getting caught had never been part of the plan, but it’s all people would talk about. Jessica Davis who? As they came back through the hallway, pulling their shirts back over their heads, Jessica held out the bag in her hands.

“That was fucking great,” she said as he took the bag from her. She was sad to see his shirt back on but she didn’t tell him that. He just smiled at her. She pulled him back toward her and kissed him. Ani raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes jokingly at the display and Jessica laughed. She let him go.

“I have to see Bolan now, and explain to him what intersectional feminism is.” She wanted to tell him that Bolan probably already knew what it was, but she kept her mouth shut. “Or I’ll have to explain what I just did to Clay’s parents. Which would be even worse.” She tried not to laugh. “I won’t say anything about it, I promise.”

“I know. I love you so much.” He was about to walk away when he leaned in.

“I think after what just happened I get to say it this once.” She sighed. “I love you more.” With an eye roll, she poked him in the shoulder and he walked away smiling. But she loved _him_ more.

* * *

“So what did HO say?” Jessica closed her textbook and looked at Ani.

“They’re really sympathetic about yesterday.” Then she frowned. “Only because… they believe it was Justin who did send them around. The narrative at this point is that Justin convinced the powerful and badass Jessica Davis to have sex with him by manipulation, and then he got his friends to video it and send it around. And then tried to beg her forgiveness by getting her to send him nudes, only for him to send them around as more revenge for cancelling Homecoming.” Jessica’s eyes almost rolled into the back of her head.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Nope. I wish I was kidding. I wish I was kidding so much that I would kill just for it to be a joke. But it’s not. Must be something about HO and hating cute jock boys.” Jessica frowned.

“Jesus, how the hell am I gonna tell him?” She leaned back in her seat and took out her phone. She read over Alex’s messages. All one after the other. He wouldn’t leave her alone.

_Jess can we talk? Did he really send those? Jess I need to show you something! I love you and I want to help. So what you’re fucking him in the hallway now? He’s fucking bad for you! I need to show you something. Jess!! Stop ignoring me!_

She deleted them off her home screen and went back to Ani.

“They’re not planning revenge are they?” Ani shrugged.

“Well I’m convinced they didn’t put out the tapes, or the photos now. But I do fear they will do something to get revenge on Justin. But what could they do?” Ani was curious. “He’s never been the most popular guy at Liberty.” Jessica almost laughed.

“Yeah he was. And I bet he’s the one guy at this school that if it was his nudes that got leaked, the girls would go insane.” Ani’s eyes widened.

“You think?” Jessica looked at her with sincerity.

“Ani, I know. I’ve been one of them.”

* * *

The locker rooms were emptying out, the only people who remained were Monty, Charlie, Luke, Jamie and Justin. Zach wanted to be there but it was for the best that he wasn’t.

“So if I hear a single fucking thing from you. About Jessica. About me. Zach. Alex. Tyler. Clay. Whoever. I will fucking kill you. Got it?” Monty smirked.

“C’mon, Foley. I’ve heard you threaten people for years. You never go through with it.” Justin scowled.

“Well maybe you’d better watch your fucking back. I know things about you that could end you. For good.” He blinked. “So stay the fuck away from my girlfriend. Stay the fuck away from my friends. In fact, stay the fuck away from everyone. Just handle your shit and I’ll handle mine. Okay?” Then he got closer. “I know what you did. To Tyler. And I promise you that what I risked to take down Bryce is nothing compared to what I’ll risk to take you down. So stay the fuck away.” Monty scoffed. He tried to play it off nonchalantly. He could have started a fight, but if he did they would have to report the incident to Bolan, and then the truth would come out. But everyone knew that if Monty started a fight, he would win. Which was exactly the reason Justin had never threatened him before. He was bound to lose.

The other boys in the room were shaking their heads at Monty, warning him not to start a fight. Ordinarily they would be the throwing first punches. But this time they were scared. And Justin had no idea why. Monty shoved him back, standing up straight and starting to leave. The four players left the locker rooms, and Justin waited before he followed them out. Nonchalant. As if nothing had happened. But people stared the moment he stepped into the gym. They whispered. They stepped back. As he walked people moved out of his way. He heard the hushed voices. The hands holding phones. Watching a video. Another video. It couldn’t have been Monty this time. Their words haunted him.

_He’s on heroin still. Fucking junkie. White trash._

His life was over.


	6. Clean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fic is almost at an end. maybe two more chapters? we'll see. i know exactly how i want it to end so we'll get there.

“It was just weed.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Justin avoided her eyes, staring around the abandoned classroom. “You think I don’t know heroin when I see it? That was fucking heroin.” The look in her eyes terrified him. He had imagined it every day for the last ten months, but the real thing was worse. Did she hate him? “It could fucking kill you. Do you get that?”

“I do. I get it.” He could see tears brimming in her eyes. Whether out of pure heartbreak or sheer anger, he didn’t know.

“Then why? Why do it?” Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. He didn’t want her to cry. He didn’t want her to hate him. All he wanted was to go back to the way it was before that tape had gotten out.

“It was a one time thing,” he told her, “I swear.” He bit his lip, his wide eyes looking at her and begging her to forgive him. “It was when the tape got out, and I was fucked up. And I needed everything to stop. Just for a moment.” She shook her head.

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” She stared at him and he couldn’t meet her eyes. She let out a short breath. “Justin… I love you. So you can tell me the truth–all of it–right now. And I can help you get through this. Or you can lie your way out of it, like you’re trying to, and go on feeling guilty about it for the rest of your life. But the only way for _us_ to stay together is if you tell me the truth.” He ran his hand over his face.

“I can’t,” his voice broke.

“You can,” she insisted. “If you love me, you’ll tell me the truth.” Justin shook his head.

“You deserve better than this, Jess.” She frowned.

“No. You do. Let me _help_ you.” He didn’t think he deserved her help. He didn’t think it would do much good. What if he let her help and it broke her? If he let her in to his dark thoughts and they consumed her too? If it hurt her when she realised she couldn’t fix him like she fixed herself? She was better off without him.

“It was heroin,” he admitted, “you’re right. You’re always right.” The expression on her face broke him completely. But she said if he loved her he would be truthful. And his love for her would always exceed his thoughts of what was best for her. Only Jessica truly knew what was best for herself. He loved that about her.

“And how long?” He shrugged halfheartedly, he still wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“It’s complicated.”

“I have all day,” she told him. She didn’t have all day, but he didn’t doubt that she would skip class just to be with him.

“I was on it since… I got out of juvie.” He watched for the change in her expression. It didn’t move. “But, in summer I started using Oxy instead. Bryce gave me some. He still gives it to me. The Oxy. And I take it, instead. Sometimes if shit gets really bad I get heroin from a dealer. But it’s mostly Oxy.” Jessica nodded her head. Like some kind of witch–she hated that term–she could sense when he told the truth. It was strange. But he had never been a great liar.

“And how often does it get bad?” He shrugged at her. His gaze not lifting from the floor.

“Not too often. It’s better now than it was when I first got out.” He scratched the hollow of his cheek, shaking his head. “I don’t know. It’s just hard.” Then her voice became gentle, it was understanding.

“Talk to me about it.” Justin glanced up at her. The kind expression on her face, the frown on her lips and the glassy look in her eyes. Then he looked away, his eyes focusing on anything but her. It hurt too much.

“Jess, I can’t.” But I want to, he thought. “I just… what if I can never get better? If this is all I’ll ever be.”

“I don’t believe that,” she said. “How can you know if you don’t try?”

“I did try.”

“For a week? Come on. You need to try now. You have a home, you have me, you have so much to live for. And I can’t stand by and watch you waste it on an addiction.” He was shaking his head. He couldn’t do this. Stepping away, he tried to leave.

“You deserve better than this,” he said and she caught his arm and pulled him back.

“Stop telling me what I deserve and start thinking about what you deserve.” He couldn’t look away from her stare. She frowned. “You’ve deserved better your whole life. With all the shit you’ve been through. And now you have a chance. Take it, please.” He closed his eyes. He was quiet.

“Okay.” She stared.

“Okay?” He nodded, he was louder this time. It was official.

“Okay. I’m gonna get clean.”

* * *

“You don’t have to play today,” Zach told him.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Justin said. Zach watched as he tiredly cleaned out his gym locker. He threw articles of clothing into his bag, not even hesitating or looking at what they were.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. The team doesn’t care.” Justin glanced over.

“Zach, it’s not about them.” He slammed the locker shut and turned around. “Someone is gonna show that video to the coach, or Bolan and they’ll drug test me. They’ll kick me out of the team, either way. Then I could get kicked out of school as well. So it’s less humiliating if I just quit now.”

“But it wasn’t on campus.” Justin shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter where it was. I’ve still been on drugs. I’m still dangerous, or whatever, to the students at this school.” Zach frowned.

“This is fucked up.”

“Yeah. It is.” Justin looked around the locker room. “But whoever sent that video probably knew this would happen. So, they clearly got what they wanted.”

“Think it was Monty again?” Justin shook his head as Zach sat on the bench.

“No. He sent around the tape and the photos, for sure. But this wasn’t him. I think I know who did it, but I can’t tell you.”

“What? Why?” Justin looked tired, he did not want to be having this conversation.

“Because you’ll never believe me. Neither will Jess. Or Clay. So it’s…whatever. I guess I deserve it after all.” Zach sighed.

“So did you and Jess break up?”

“Not yet.” Zach frowned.

“What did Clay think?” Justin shrugged, glancing around the room.

“Haven’t seen him yet. I don’t really want to anyway.” He looked at Zach, hesitating. “Are you angry with me?” Zach scoffed.

“Dude, no way.” He almost laughed. “I’m just mad I didn’t realise it myself. I mean, all the signs were there I was just… too self involved to see it.” Justin shook his head, he smiled.

“No, man, it’s fine. I let you down. I let everyone down.” He sighed, picking up his bag. “So I’m gonna leave. And I’m gonna have to sober up when I really don’t want to.” Zach’s brow rose in surprise.

“So you’re getting clean?” Justin nodded.

“I’m gonna try. Everything was so good when everybody thought I was clean. For once I’d like to not feel guilty about it.” He started to leave but Zach’s comment paused him.

“I don’t want you to quit the team. I’m captain, there has to be a way you can stay while you’re getting clean.” Justin turned back, but his expression was depleted of remotely any emotion.

“I don’t want to stay. The team sent around my sex tape, hacked my phone and sent around _naked_ photos of my girlfriend. Jessica could lose everything over this. And she did nothing wrong. I did. So I have to lose something. I think that makes it fair, right?” The idea of going back to a team that had done something so malicious to Jessica felt to Justin like a repeat of last year. It felt like when he went back Bryce after he raped her. Even then he had done it in her best interest. He had no reason to stay this time. And as it felt like his whole life was spinning out of control, by quitting this team it felt like maybe he could control one thing. And that was all he needed to keep focused on staying sober. He hadn’t been this desperate for heroin, or oxy, or anything, in a long time. He had promised Jessica he would stay clean, and he wanted so badly to keep that promise.

* * *

“Why are we in here?” Jessica shut the door behind her. She stared around the supplies room they had hooked up in over a million times. But unlike every other time they had been in here, the look in her boyfriends eyes was purely hurt. Jessica studied the expression on his face and she couldn’t find a single thing to assume. “What? What happened?” The pain in his expression disappeared, instead it was replaced with indignation.

“Someone sent me something,” Justin said, “they said ‘own up to what you did to Jessica Davis, or we play it for the whole school’ and it’s an audio clip.” Her brow furrowed.

“Of you doing heroin? What?” His expression didn’t falter. She was almost scared, but she knew she had no reason to be afraid of him.

“No. It’s not of me.” Justin blinked, surprised that she had no idea what he was talking about. “Let me play it for you.” He held out his phone flat and pressed play on the black screen. It was only audio. Jessica stood there. The air was heavily tense, and she could sense that he was upset with her. She heard laughter through the phone. Then it was her voice. She hated hearing her own voice. Hated it. And today she hated it more than ever.

“We dated for like two months. And then on our two month anniversary he got me super drunk and let his best friend rape me.” Jessica’s heart hurt to hear those words. That wasn’t how it happened. That wasn’t what she believed anymore. “When we dated he was like off his face high the whole time.” A lie, Jessica thought. And even when he had been high she had never cared. She knew it was for reasons she didn’t understand. “He dated so many girls I wouldn’t be surprised if he had some fucking STI or something. Or like HIV from all the drugs he’s done.” Jessica couldn’t even look at him. She shut her eyes tightly. Hoping they never got to the bit she regretted the most. “He’s such a fucking waste of space at this school. Why’d he even come back? Nobody wants him here. He barely passes his classes. Even fucking Bryce Walker doesn’t want him here. Says a lot.” Jessica felt unsteady as her feet wanted to collapse underneath her. “His mom is a junkie. She never wanted him around. And she fucking abandoned him, because I don’t know. It’s like, come on. No one wants you here. Why can’t he just go back to the streets? Everyone was better off when he was gone.” Jessica’s eyes were shut so tightly but the tears still ran down her cheeks. “He should go back and die there. It’s where he fucking belongs.”

“Jess…” She shook her head, barely able to even look up at him.

“Justin, I never meant any of this.” Justin paused the video and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

“Why say it then?” Jessica’s arms raised and then collapsed at her side in exasperation.

“I don’t know! I’m sorry!” She looked up at him, and his face broke her heart. He was trying not to cry, and trying not to yell. He struggled to find any words at all that weren’t purely heartbreaking.

“When did you say it?” Jessica frowned.

“Why does it matter?” His eyes widened, and he almost lost it.

“Why does it matter? Are you fucking serious? I need to know if you still feel this way.” Jessica shook her head, she took a step closer.

“Jesus, no! What I said… I didn’t mean it. I’m telling you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Then why fucking say it Jess?” She blinked away tears, glancing around the room. Anywhere but at him.

“I’m sorry. I was angry. I said it to Casey. One person, I’m telling you. I never meant for this.” His voice softened.

“Why were you angry?” She was silent. “Jess! Why were you angry? Please, just tell me.” She didn’t meet his eyes.

“It was two months after Spring Fling. When I first got HO together. And I was having a really hard time dealing with my shit. And I was thinking about you… a lot. Like _a lot_. And it was pissing me off because I wanted to be fine.” Her face was screwed up in an exasperated cry. “I was trying to convince myself that I was doing okay. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I hated that.” Her hands shook as she tried to express herself. “And I would try and think about Alex, who was, you know, the guy I was dating. But every time my mind would just wander back to you. I couldn’t get you out of my fucking head.”

“Even though I’m a waste of time,” he said and Jessica wanted to stop and hold him. This was like the photos being sent out for him, and all she wanted was to help him. She didn’t think HO would sink this low and sabotage their relationship. Nor his own self confidence, of which he had little to begin with.

“I was angry at myself for thinking about you. So I thought if I could make myself hate you, if I could just convince myself that I didn’t care about you, I would get back to normal. I could deal with my shit better.” Justin frowned.

“Well I think you sounded pretty convinced.” She stepped closer to him, she took a hold of his arm.

“I swear to you that I didn’t mean any of it. I love you, and I have loved you for two summers. Since you climbed through my window at 2am covered in blood because you stood up to your mom’s boyfriend. Since you baked cupcakes with me for my brothers bake sale. And since you won me that stuffed bear at the summer festival. Do you remember that?” He nodded, his anger depleted.

“Yeah, I remember.” His expression softened. She loved that bear. She wished she hadn’t thrown it away. “I’m sorry. It must look really fucking stupid for me to be upset about this after what happened today. You had every right to say that shit. You _really_ do.” Her eyes were wide, she looked like an innocent child. “I just… I so often feel like everything you said is true. That I’m worthless, and that you deserve so much better. And when you stay with me, after all the awful shit I’ve done, I feel like I’m ruining you.” His eyes began to fill with tears. “Sometimes I would wake up in the mornings and I’d be like a fucking mess. Like, just awful. And I’d just have this need to get… drugs, to get so completely fucked up. And then I’d think about you. About how much better you deserve than me. And I would have this stupid fucking plan to break up with you. Because I loved you too much to let you waste your life on me. But I never went through with it.” She smiled, despite everything.

“Good. Cause you’re right, that would be stupid. I love you, and you’re gonna get better. I know you will.”

* * *

“What the hell?” Jessica stormed into the HO meeting, she threw her bag down and shoved Casey out of her place at the head of the table. “What the fuck did you guys do?”

“Nice of you to join us,” Casey said, regaining herself. “What do you want, Jess?” Jessica scowled, she looked at the familiar faces around the room.

“You nearly ruined my relationship. Why the fuck would you send Justin that audio clip?” Casey was incredulous.

“Your relationship? After the video he sent out, and the photos? You’re going back to him?” Jessica slammed her hands onto the table.

“He didn’t send it. I’ve been dating him for the last five months. And yes,” she glared at them, “I guess that makes me a hypocrite. But I’ve realised that our cause is not us versus the jocks. If you want them to unlearn rape culture then you have to teach them without telling them that they’re inherently evil for playing a fucking sport.” Casey scowled.

“Of course now that you’re dating one you want to coddle them. They’re not fucking children, Jess. We don’t need to talk down to them.”

“I didn’t say you had to!” She glanced around the room. “I know you think that they’re selfish, stupid and cruel… and some of them are. But some of them just want to play fucking football.” Jessica was trying so hard to appeal to the empathy of the girls in the room. “Zach Dempsey is one of the nicest guys at this school. He gets straight A’s in nearly all his classes. Charlie St George is so sweet, and he did something crazy today just to help me, despite the fact that I’ve been rude to him for so long. And Justin? He didn’t even want to play football again but it helped him get better.”

“Did it?” Casey asked. Jessica nodded.

“It did. And he’s still getting better.” She focused her stare on Casey. “You don’t know the full story about what happened to me when I was raped. It’s complicated. But if I trust him then you can too.”

“Well maybe that’s the difference between us and you, Jess. We’re survivors, and you’re a victim. We won’t wait around. You need to grow up and do better than some fucking drug addict.” Jessica looked over at Ani, she was wide eyed. Jessica had never expected to hear something so cruel from Casey. But then again, before now the two had mostly agreed on things. Jessica had never thought she would been on the receiving end of the anger that Casey lashed out at the jocks with. But Jessica was living her truth now, and she saw Casey for who she truly was.

“You shouldn’t talk to Jessica like that,” Ani said. “She created this group. And she’s worked so hard to make every single one of you feel welcome.” Most of the other girls nodded in agreement. “Besides, she can date whoever she wants. Isn’t that part of being a survivor? Doing what you want with your body.” The sentiment was followed with echoes of agreement from the whole group. None of them hated Jessica. None of them wanted her gone. Only Casey.

“You can have the group, Casey,” Jessica decided. “I don’t care. But I’m going to keep trying to make this school safer for everybody. Including my boyfriend. So I’ll make sure that anybody who _blackmails_ him gets what they fucking deserve.”


	7. Parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the parents find out....  
> its my bday and my present to u all is this chapter. pls enjoy.....

“Aren’t you both supposed to be at school?” Justin and Jessica glanced at each other for a moment before their stares settled back on Mr Jensen.

“Yeah,” Justin said, “is Mrs Jensen here?” Matt nodded.

“She’s in her office. Why? What’s this about?” He looked between the two of them in the kitchen. Justin stared at his feet.

“We need to tell you both something. It’s really important.” They didn’t even need to call for her as Laine walked into the kitchen. She stared at all three of them.

“Justin. Jessica. What’s going on?” Jessica looked at her boyfriend. He was struggling to do this. They were going to see her parents next, and Justin thought if he could get through telling Matt and Laine, then he could go with her to see her parents. But he had to get through this first, which Jessica wasn’t sure if he could.

“We’d like to tell you something,” Jessica said, “it’s best if you’re sitting down for it.” Matt and Laine glanced between each other, their brows furrowed. But they did as requested. They sat at the kitchen table, and Jessica and Justin stood in front of them.

“So…” Justin tried to begin, he was searching for words. “Jessica and I have been dating for the last, like, five months. And it was a secret.” Matt and Laine blinked. They probably could have guessed that part. “And Jess runs a group at school it’s called HO. It stands for Hands Off, and they protest rape culture, and support survivors. She’s really fucking great. But someone took a video of us, together, on Monday and sent it around the school. And everybody found out about us. The video was… uh…” He looked at her, and she felt her anxiety swell in her stomach. What was he going to say?

“Explicit?” Matt guessed.

“Yeah,” Justin confirmed, thankful that they got the idea and he didn’t have to say it. “And they captioned it and everybody saw it. So Jess got kicked out of her group. And the football team were angry with me over it. We skipped school on Tuesday. Then on Wednesday someone hacked my phone and sent around pictures of Jessica…” he looked at her from the corner of his eye, “that were also explicit. And everyone thinks I did it. And then today…” Jessica waited for him to say it. He didn’t. So she did it for him.

“Today someone sent around a video of Justin this time. Out the back of Monet’s. And he was using drugs.” Matt and Laine’s eyes widened. They looked between each other.

“I’m sorry,” Justin told them. “I’m really sorry.” Jessica nudged his shoulder. An apology wasn’t enough. “I’ve been using since spring when I got out. I haven’t… I haven’t stopped. And I’m sorry.” Jessica saw tears in his eyes and she reached out to hold his hand. “I’m gonna get clean, though. But I think I need help.” Laine and Matt were in shock, but they weren’t angry.

“We’ll get you help,” Laine promised, “whatever help you need.” Justin nodded, he smiled. And Jessica did too. He had been so afraid of their judgement, or that they would hate him, or send him far away. They had been angry the first time they found out he was using,this time they knew him. This time they thought he was clean. It was harder.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Jessica kept a hold of his hand, she moved closer to him as well.

“Then after the video of him went around, someone sent an audio clip of me saying some awful stuff about Justin to him, and threatened to send it out if he didn’t own up to sending out the videos.”

“So you’re being blackmailed?” Matt inquired. Justin nodded.

“We think we know who did most of it. But we’re gonna go to the principal about it today, after we see Jess’ parents about this.” Jessica looked between Matt and Laine.

“We just thought you might want to hear it from us first. The school will probably call you in. And, there is a chance that Justin could be kicked out of Liberty for the drug video.” Matt and Laine were calm. They both nodded that they understood what was going on.

“Thank you,” Laine said, “for coming to tell us. I know it must have been hard. We will do whatever we have to in order to keep you safe, and make sure this doesn’t happen again.” Matt agreed.

“Explicit photos and videos, that is a horrid invasion of privacy. And blackmail, and drugs. I mean I know high school is a pretty awful place but I’d never expected something so objectifying and sexually motivated.” Jessica and Justin nodded their agreement.

“It was fucked up,” Justin said. Jessica looked at the three people in the room.

“But it can’t keep happening. I want it to be over.” She pulled on Justin’s arm. “My turn now?” He looked over at her.

“Yeah, I’m just about ready to be murdered by your dad. It should be fun.”

* * *

“Why is he here? Why aren’t you at school, Jessica?” She sighed.

“Dad, we’re going back soon. I promise.” Mr Davis was critical, but Jessica’s mom was more open to the conversation.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Jessica took a deep breath, her parents were sitting in front of her on the couch and Justin was standing to the side, they thought it’d be easier if her dad didn’t have to look at him.

“We’re back together. We have been for nearly five months. I’ve been keeping it a secret.” Her dad’s expression darkened.

“What?” He could hardly believe it. Her mom was waiting for Jessica to continue before she reacted but her dad was in shock. “Why would you do this Jessica, what is wrong with you?” She huffed a sigh.

“That isn’t the point right now, okay?” Her dad reluctantly listened, and Jessica was too scared to look at him so she focused her eyes onto her mom. “What I’m trying to tell you is that… our secret got out at school when someone sent an explicit video of us around. Anonymously.”

“What do you mean explicit?” Her dad asked. Jessica glanced down at her feet.

“I mean that it was sexual. It was like a sex tape. Someone sent it around without our consent.” Her shoulders slumped. “And then we took the next day off of school. But on Wednesday, well, yesterday. Someone got photos of me from Justin’s phone, and sent them around too. The photos were also explicit.” Jessica looked up at the shocked expressions on her parents faces. They weren’t strict, so to say, but the idea of their seventeen year old daughter having sex and sending photos like that was a line they would never expect her to cross. And she did. And she was admitting it to them. Not only that but admitting that the consequences she was warned of had happened to her. The risk of taking photos like that was that someone could send them around and the risk of being sexually active was that a boy could take advantage of her. But this was not her fault. She was a victim and she hoped her parents understood that.

“How explicit?” Her mom asked gently. Jessica frowned.

“Very.” She looked across the room at their scowls from under her brow. Then back at her feet. “Today someone sent around a video of Justin using drugs, and now he might be kicked out of Liberty. Then, he got sent a clip of me saying something awful about him, that they threatened to make viral if he didn’t own up to sending out the video and the photos.” Her dad was furious, he pointed across the room at Justin.

“So it was you who did this?” He began to stand. “You ruin my daughter once and it’s not enough?” He was almost to his feet when Jessica cut in.

“Ruin me?” She bit back. “Sit down. He didn’t send them around. Someone else did.” Jessica’s mom grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She gave him a warning look.

“Let her explain,” she said, turning back to Jessica.

“We think we know who did it. We’re going back to school and we’re going to tell the principal. I just thought you’d rather hear it from me first, before the school calls you about it.” Her father was scowling.

“Jessica, how could you be so stupid? Taking photos like that and sending them to _him_ of all people.” Jessica’s mom tiredly ran her hands over her face. Her husbands anger was about to spiral. “If you had stayed with that Standall boy none of this would have happened. This boy is a bad influence on you.” He pointed at Justin, but he wasn’t listening. “Jessica, I don’t understand how after everything that has happened to you, you can go back to him.” He spoke as though Justin wasn’t even in the room. Most people spoke like that where Justin was concerned. He had heard his fair share of insults from people who didn’t care if he heard.

“Dad, this isn’t about that. It’s about the fact that I am being targeted by someone at school. Can you please focus on that?” He was frowning.

“We will find the person who did this to you. And they will face consequences. But I will not allow you to date this boy. Not again. It’s for your own good.” Jessica glared.

“Dad!” She shouted.

“No. It’s not up for debate.” He shot to his feet. “When this is over and they find who did this, I want this boy out of your life for good.” As Jessica feared, her dad took a step over to Justin and her mom stood up after him.

“Leave the boy alone.” But her dad ignored them. Jessica was right when she said Justin didn’t need to be afraid of telling the Jensen’s, instead it was Mr Davis he needed to fear. The man hated him, and even Justin knew his reasons were legitimate.

“Leave my daughter alone,” Mr Davis threatened, he pointed his finger at Justin. Jessica stepped in front of her boyfriend.

“Dad!” She tried again.

“Stay out of this, Jessica.” He held out a hand and prevented her from coming any closer. Jessica’s mom pulled him back a step but it only made him angrier. He glared at Justin, who was standing quietly in the same place he had stood for the whole conversation. “I’ll be blunt. I think you’re a bad influence on my daughter. You’ve gotten her drunk at school functions, and at parties. You’ve let your friend rape her. You’ve lied to her about it. Now you’ve convinced her to have sex with you, and you keep pictures of my daughter. Explicit pictures.” He glanced over at Jessica. “And you wonder why I don’t like him.” Jessica only scowled at him as he looked back at Justin. “To be quite frank. I don’t like you. But you already knew that. I don’t like the kind of person you are.” And for the first time Justin spoke.

“What kind of person is that, sir?” He asked. Mr Davis frowned. He didn’t like being spoken back to. Jessica was ready to intervene, and hopefully with more success this time.

“A junkie,” he spat. “I will not watch my daughter waste her life on some white trash junkie with no future. She deserves better.” Jessica stepped between them.

“God!” She shouted. “Stop!” Her mom pulled her dad back and Jessica glared at him. “I am sick to death of people who claim to love me, trying to decide what’s best for me. Telling me this as if I don’t know. As if I’m some stupid little girl who can’t think for herself. I was hurting for so long after what happened to me. But I got better. And that is because of me, alone. By making the decisions that I did, so, I think I know what’s best for me. Don’t you agree?” Her dad blinked.

“Jessica I–“

“No. I don’t want to hear it.” She turned around and pointed Justin in the direction of the door. “I’ll be out in a second.” He nodded and she watched him walk out the door. Waiting until it was shut and she was alone with her parents. “Listen. I am very responsible, and careful. We use protection, and I take the proper pills. I really didn’t want you to find out about this, but the school would have called you anyway. But this is not his fault. Do not blame him. I initiated both things.” Her dad was frowning still.

“Well the first thing we should do is have you tested for any diseases or–“ Her mom pulled on his arm. “I mean, the first thing we should do is find out who sent around those videos and pictures. We just want the best for you, Jessica.”

* * *

Jessica climbed into the drivers seat and slammed the door. She pulled the key out of the back pocket of her jeans and jammed it into the ignition, giving a sigh of frustration as it turned.

“I’m sorry,” she said, turning her head to look at Justin. “Like _really_ sorry. It was a bad idea for you to come. I was stupid to think it would work.” He shook his head as she pulled out of the driveway.

“No, no, Jess, it’s fine. I get it.” Then he smiled at her. “I think you did pretty well. And your dad will come around… eventually. Sucks that he has to find out about the tape though.” She almost laughed.

“He finds out that I’m _sexually active_ ,” they both laughed at her sarcastic tone. “It was so embarrassing. I’ve always been the obedient daughter. All my bad decisions to be blamed on boys, and alcohol. But not this time.” He laughed.

“Obedient is a word people use to describe, like, dogs. Not daughters.” She jokingly rolled her eyes to look at him.

“I know. It’s bullshit and it’s sexist.” She sighed. “My fucking dad wants me tested for diseases now. And I had to tell him that I wanted to have sex, and that I sent you those photos first. Which is true. But god, what self respecting father wants to know that his daughter is some sex crazed, horny slut whose whole school thinks she’s some whore.” Justin laughed.

“I’ve never heard you say _whore_ before, so you must be really mad.” He shook his head at her. “No one thinks that about you. I promise.” Then he smiled. “And it’s true, you may seem like a future sex addict but–“ She burst out laughing, punching his shoulder as she drove.

“Shut up. I’m not joking around.” He smiled and shook his head again.

“I know. And I’m joking. But, anybody who thinks you’re a slut, or something, for having sex, for sending photos like that, is fucking stupid. Guys do that stuff all the time. And then they go to school and brag about it, and they call girls sluts and they do stupid shit, and nobody ever calls them anything other than cool. They get celebrated for it.” He scoffed. “I did. And I still do. It’s fucked up. And anybody who feeds into it is a dumbass. You don’t need to be afraid of them because they have no power outside the school. And you can still have all the sex you want, and nothing they say is gonna stop that.” She smirked.

“Oh shit,” she laughed, “I think you just broke the patriarchy.” He tilted his head at her, his eyes still watching the road.

“Come on. I’m serious.” His shoulders slumped. “I just don’t want the fucking _patriarchy_ to make you feel like shit because of what happened.”

“First of all I love that you’re using the word patriarchy in our conversations now. Second, I’ll be fine. I hate what happened, but if I feel like shit the patriarchy wins. Right?” He smiled at her.

“Right. Can we stop saying _patriarchy_ now? It sounds strange after a while.”


	8. Punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd last chapter. enjoy. next chapter will be the end. and you will get the full story.

Principal Bolan had never looked more tired than he did today. The wrinkles of his frown were half way down his face and as he glanced between the six people in his office, his eyes looked dead.

“I’m told that Jessica and Justin have explained to you the situation.” Mr and Mrs Davis nodded, their eyes looking over at the Jensen’s who nodded too. “Well, there will of course be punishment handed out for your children.” Laine blinked.

“Punishment? They didn’t do anything.” Mr Davis huffed, leaning forward to look at Laine.

“ _Our_ daughter didn’t do anything. But _he_ should be punished.” Laine, rolled her eyes, she was not having it.

“Excuse me, but Justin told me how you spoke to him this afternoon, and he is just a _child_. And I’d appreciate you not treating him like that. If you have a problem you can bring it to me and we’ll sort it out.” Matt put his hand on her arm to calm her and she withdrew back. Justin looked to her as she sat beside him. His own mother would never have defended him like that. His own mother would never have even shown up to a meeting like this. He met Jessica’s eyes from across the room as she sat between her parents, she had the tiniest hint of a smile on her face over Mrs Jensen’s comment. So did he.

“I understand that both your children are victims of bullying, and we do our best at this school to bring the students to justice when they act in such ways. Nevertheless, it is beyond my control that this event has sparked controversy, and must be tempered.” Jessica scowled.

“What the hell does that mean?” She crossed her arms over her chest. The Principal glanced at her down his nose.

“It means, Ms Davis, that we must remove you as President of the Student Body.” Jessica’s mouth hung open, and Justin glanced between her and the Principal.

“You can’t do that,” he argued. Principal Bolan shook his head.

“I can. It does not mean I want to. But it’s what has to be done for the good of the school, our reputation and the role model our school puts forth. We have done this in the past and the events that are currently taking place call for the same action.” Jessica scoffed.

“So what? You’re comparing this to fucking Marcus Cole having a video sent around of him with some stripper? I didn’t do anything wrong.” Her eyes were wide. “What about my college applications?”

“We will handle that. Your college will be informed of the events.” She untucked her arms and held her hands in her lap exasperatedly.

“What the fuck?” She cried.

“Jessica,” her father warned, “watch your language.” She scowled at him.

“No, fuck that. I didn’t do anything wrong!” She looked back at Bolan. “What was on that tape, and in those photos is no different to any other student in the senior class. They’ve all done the same. The only difference is no one sent theirs around as punishment.” Justin nodded in agreement.

“You can’t remove her without it making the school look bad for punishing her. Students will protest it. HO will protest it. Jessica was a fucking good president. She’s done more for this school in the last six months than anybody has done in years. And especially more than you’ve ever done.” Bolan sighed.

“I understand your anger. But that doesn’t change the indisputable fact that explicit photos and videos of her have been spread throughout the school. It is no different than the real world, I’m sorry. Were this a corporation or the entertainment industry. Nobody comes back from that.” Jessica scowled, her parents were outraged.

“How is this fair?” Mr Davis asked. Even the Jensen’s were shocked. Laine stared around the room, as if to see if they all heard the same thing she just did.

“Sir, Jessica was bullied. You’re punishing her for being a victim. It is not fair at all.” The Principal shrugged his shoulders.

“There is nothing I can do, I’m afraid.” Then he cocked his head to the side, looking over at Matt and Laine. “Besides, you have more important issues at hand. With the video of Justin doing hard drugs spread around, the only current options I have are expulsion, or for him to continue his studies away from our other students.” Mr Jensen’s eyes widened.

“Expulsion? You’re acting as though he’s some kind of rapist. How come Bryce Walker was never asked to leave after the rumours that went around about him? Or the fact that he _is_ a convicted rapist?” Jessica scowled.

“Or the fact that you’re letting him come back,” she snapped. Bolan looked at her, as though the information were private and that he had been caught in a tight place. Everybody in the room knew why Bryce Walker was special. Why Bolan had never asked him to leave. His parents had the money to make everything go away. If not, they had the money to make the school pay sorely.

“Bryce Walker has nothing to do with this. This is about Justin, and his drug addiction that could potentially harm other students.” Jessica blinked.

“He’s been here for months while he was using, and he hasn’t harmed a single person. This is bullshit.” Justin looked at Principal Bolan.

“What if I was clean? Or if I got clean? I’ll do it.” He frowned. “Please just let me stay. I can go to rehab, or I can go to like meetings, and I can still do my school work. Please.” Principal Bolan blinked, he looked at the expressions on his company. the Jensen’s wanted him to accept, they believed wholeheartedly that Justin could get clean. For good. Jessica was the same. She sat on the edge of her seat waiting to hear his answer. Her parents however showed no sign of compassion. They were here for their daughter only.

“I will think on it,” Bolan promised. “In the meantime, I need to know who you think sent the videos and photos around.” Jessica and Justin looked between each other.

“We think it was Montgomery De La Cruz,” Jessica said, “who sent the first video, and the photos. But he may have done it with other members of the football team. And Casey Ford who attempted to blackmail Justin into confessing.” Bolan nodded. He wrote the names down on slips of paper to be sent out during class.

“And the drug video?” He asked. Jessica looked across the room to Justin.

“Alex Standall,” he said and Jessica was shocked. Her parents were shocked. The Jensen’s were shocked. Principal Bolan hesitated.

“You’re sure it was Alex Standall?” Justin nodded.

“Yes sir. I am.” Jessica stared at the floor. The signs had all been there. She was stupid not to have seen it. And maybe it was all her fault.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me it was Alex?” He shrugged.

“Jess, I… I didn’t think you would believe me.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll always believe you. As long as you tell me the truth from here on out. Okay?” He nodded. “Is there anything you want to confess to now, while we’re being honest?” He glanced around the empty school hallway, frowning.

“Yeah, I… was dealing drugs for a while. For Seth.” Her brow furrowed.

“What? Why? When?” When he looked away she moved to keep his eyes on her. “I’m not judging. I just, I wanna know.” He was hesitant to explain.

“I owed him like, like a lot of money. He visited me at Monet’s, and he said I could pay him off then, or work. I had nothing to pay him with so I had to deal. I only did it for like a week. Then I got caught smoking some out the back of Monet’s, and the police arrested me.” Jessica’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me? How did I not know?” He stared at the ground.

“Bryce dealt with it. He got his lawyers to pay them, or something. I don’t really know. But then Bryce paid off Seth, to like, leave me alone. That was how I got the Oxy from him. He found out I was using… and well, he didn’t want me to die. Which was nice I guess.” She raised an eyebrow.

“No it wasn’t. If he _was_ nice, and if he cared about you he would have helped you get clean. Instead he gave you drugs, so he could control you again.” He shrugged.

“I don’t know. It was different.” Jessica shook her head. She ran her fingertips along his cheek.

“He’s not a good person. And I know it’s hard but you need to stay away from him. He used to give you a bed and food, now he’s giving you drugs because he knows you’re addicted and you can’t resist.” She frowned. “It wasn’t an evil intention behind him being your best friend for years, he was kind to you. And him giving you Oxy is not intended to be evil. But he can use it for selfish reasons.” She looked into his eyes. “But Justin, I’m telling you, that’s how this shit starts again. You need to be careful.” He nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” His shoulders slumped. “I, uh, never really talk to him though,” he admitted. “He just gives me the drugs and goes. It’s a pretty good system.” She gave him a sarcastic smile.

“I’m sure,” she mumbled. “Please just be careful. Okay?” As she said it Alex rounded the corner of the hallway and stepped into her side view. Her mood depleted by a hundred. Jessica glanced over at him with a scowl. Justin saw him too, but he didn’t look nearly as angry as Jessica. “What the fuck, Alex? Did you really have to send that video around?” Alex looked over at Justin, then to Jessica.

“People needed to know. He’s a junkie and you really are as stupid as everybody is saying if you disagree.” She squinted at him.

“Fuck you, Alex. You really are an arrogant, entitled–“ Justin interrupted her.

“Jess, stop.” She paused, looking at him beside her. “It’s done. He got what he wanted. Right Alex?” Alex scowled. No. He didn’t get what he wanted. He wanted Jessica, but he couldn’t face the fact that she was never going back to him now. Instead of breaking Jessica and Justin up, the video had somehow brought them closer. Alex had no chances left. He needed to let go. Alex stepped away, limping down the hallway.

“Don’t you have some heroin to shoot, Justin?” He muttered back, leaving them in the empty hallway. Jessica waited until he was gone before she looked back at Justin.

“How are you so calm right now? You could be expelled. And I’m out of the student body. All because we’re dating. Which is fucked up.” She shrugged her shoulders. “What if we just both dropped out and open a bakery in town where we sell cakes? Not boring cakes, but like, those ones that look sexy. You know the ones?” He knew the ones.

“You cannot bake for shit,” he said, “I’ve had your brownies and they are terrible.” She scoffed.

“Please, when I made those pot brownies you ate like the whole thing.” He laughed, shaking his head.

“I was pretty fucking stoned that night,” he reminded her. “But you are not dropping out. And I am not getting expelled. Bolan will come to his senses, the last thing he wants is another trial against the school.”

* * *

“This is bullshit,” Monty complained. “I never sent anything around.” Principal Bolan crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

“Not a video of Jessica Davis and Justin Foley, in which was captioned, she is a hypocritical slut? Nor explicit photos from their text messages of Jessica? You didn’t send those around?” Monty looked over at Jessica and Justin on the other side of the room, they were scowling at him. If looks could kill he would have been dead a million times over.

“No. Wasn’t me.” Bolan was frowning.

“Do you know who did?” Monty shifted in his seat.

“Yeah,” he looked at Justin. “Him.” Bolan’s expression did not shift.

“Mr De La Cruz, listen to me. Either you confess now to what you did, or we take these matters to the police, and let them sort it out. They will investigate your phone, your text messages, emails. Everything. To trace it back to you. If you confess now, the consequences will not be as bad. And we will not involve the police.” Monty shrugged. “You’ll be going down for possession of child pornography.” His eyes widened.

“You can’t do this,” he argued. “I want a lawyer.” Bolan glanced to Justin and Jessica.

“I guess we’re involving the police,” he decided.

* * *

They were not able to involve the police for the other things, and especially not the video of Justin doing heroin. That had to be handled within school administration for the sake of the students.

“How did you come about taking this video?” Bolan asked. Alex looked up from under his brow at the Principal, then he glanced to his left at Jessica and Justin.

“I… I had an argument with Jessica, on Tuesday. I wanted to talk to Justin about it after, and I knew he was working at Monet’s. So I went to see him.”

“What did you want to talk to him about? Drugs?” Alex shook his head.

“No… I…” He was staring shamefully at his hands. “I wanted to ask him if he sent around the video. And I wanted him to break up with Jessica.” The principal was frowning.

“So, you were angry?” Alex nodded. “And how did it get from you wanting him to end his relationship with Jessica Davis, and accusing him of sending the video… To you videoing him taking drugs?” Alex shrugged.

“Well, I asked at the counter and they said he was on break. I told them I was a friend, and they pointed me to the backlot. When I went out there, I saw him. He was smoking something, I didn’t really know what. But I videoed it. He… he has a history with drugs.” Justin and Jessica looked between each other then back at Alex.

“And what made you decide to send around the video? Rather than ask him one on one if he was using? Or take it to an adult if you were truly concerned?” Alex looked up.

“I did. I told him to own up to it and he didn’t.” Jessica glanced to her boyfriend, and spoke for the first time during the meetings.

“Is this true?” Justin looked from Alex to Jessica. The room was silent.

“He texted me saying he knew I was using. It’s hardly the same.” He got defensive. “It’s how I knew he sent the video.” Bolan turned back to Alex.

“Why send it around?” Alex’s eyes were empty of emotion.

“Because then the photos got out. And Jessica just went back to him. And I knew he was bad for her. He kept lying and everyone was eating it up. I… I thought if he wouldn’t own up to it, then everybody needed to know. Maybe it would break them up. For good.” Jessica looked disgusted.

“Jesus, Alex,” she muttered, “what the hell?” He did look apologetic. Towards Jessica though, he didn’t care about Justin. Whatever the consequences for Alex’s actions, he knew Justin was getting it ten times worse.

“I was angry,” he defended. “I saw you both, in the hallway. And you looked…”

“Happy?” Jessica bit. “I looked happy, so you thought you just wanted to ruin that? You say you want what’s best for me, but you can’t tolerate me being happy with anybody who isn’t you. That’s not romantic, Alex. It’s insulting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” She crossed her arms. “I’m being pulled from the Student Body. I’m out of HO. Justin quit the football team, and he could be expelled. All because of your jealousy.” The Principal sighed, tired of the bickering.

“Alex, you’ll be given a weeks suspension.” A look of relief filled his expression.

“A week?” He began to stand. “Well, good. Because I’m actually not sorry.”

* * *

“Miss Ford, do you admit to blackmailing a student?” Casey blinked.

“I was trying to get him to own up to what he did!” Bolan shuffled in his seat.

“But he didn’t do anything. And your idea of justice was an audio clip of Ms Davis speaking ill of him? It sounded to me like personal revenge. A vendetta, perhaps?” Casey frowned, she looked over at Jessica and Justin.

“I’m sorry,” she said to them both. She glanced over at Jessica, and frowned. “I recorded that conversation ages ago after one of our meetings. I was gonna delete it, but after everything you said, I figured one day you might want revenge. So I kept it. And then everything happened this week and everybody said he did it. I didn’t want to ask questions, so I sent it to him, not knowing that you were dating.” Casey looked genuinely apologetic. “I never wanted to hurt _you_. We don’t agree on many fronts, but what happened this week was awful. I wanted to do right by you and take down someone who would betray your trust. Especially if that person was notorious for hurting people.” She looked over at Justin, who showed no reaction.

“It’s Monty,” Jessica said. “We think. He asked for a lawyer which is a pretty obvious tell.” Casey didn’t look surprised, she just looked hurt.

“Justin, I’m really sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I act on impulse, and it gets me in trouble. A lot.” She looked at him. “I wanted to believe you did it, because I wanted to believe that you are a bad guy, like all the jocks are. I wanted Jessica to be a victim because I thought it would make her angrier at you, and it would push HO forward. It didn’t. I was wrong.” Justin only nodded, he didn’t say anything but the pain in his expression softened. She was forgiven, essentially.

“Miss Ford,” Bolan interrupted, “you’ll be given three days suspension for blackmail.”

“Suspension? But that’ll go on my record.” Bolan nodded.

“All involved in this incident are paying the price, some unfairly, some fairly. We have to make the consequences equal, or else this issue will repeat itself.” Her face screwed up, but she didn’t complain any more. “I hope you take this as a chance to reconsider your approach to activism in the school. Blackmailing other students, targeting them, bullying them, no matter _their_ place in the school, is wrong.” Casey frowned.

“What the hell does that mean?” Bolan blinked, his patience running thin.

“It means, Miss Ford, that Liberty High respects your crusade for justice, and fighting the patriarchy, but you cannot become the thing you protest. Your targeting of jock culture, as you call it, defines them as bullies and rapists. When you put them in that box, you fail to see that these are students. People, just like you. And you think it excuses any kind of revenge and vendetta you have for them. Blackmailing Justin Foley for those photos makes you no better than the person who sent them. Calling them names, making up rumours about them, makes you no better than them. The idea of jock culture as you describe it, may make them out to be _untouchable_ , but they are not. They are people too. Remember that.” Casey nodded, she was sorry, but she still hated the jocks. Nothing would change that.


	9. Justice?

“What the hell?” Jessica was glaring from behind the counter at the doors to the Crestmont as they were pushed open.

Confused, Justin looked over his shoulder. “What?” Then he saw the figure who walked in, and he froze. “What the fuck?” Jessica met his eyes for a moment, before turning away, and pulling out a cloth to avoid talking.

“You can handle this,” she whispered, wiping the cloth over the spotless counter.

Justin turned back to the figure, “what do you want, Bryce?” Sensing that he was unwelcome, Bryce stayed back a few steps. He gave them space, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I, uh, saw your sex tape,” he said. Jessica rolled her eyes as she scrubbed at a stain.

Justin shrugged, “and?” Bryce glanced down at his feet then back at Justin.

“And I’m sorry that happened to you. It’s really _fucked_ up.” His arms fell to his sides and he clasped his hands together. “Monty called me before, asking for a lawyer… for criminal defence. I think he’s guilty.” Justin nodded.

“Yeah, we know.” Bryce nodded with him.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m not giving him the lawyer. That, if he is guilty, I don’t want him to get away with it. So…” He looked at his feet and Jessica stood up straight, throwing the cloth on the bench.

“So what?” She asked, scowling.

“So, if you need backup evidence for like accusing him, or whatever… I’m happy to back you guys up. He did similar shit during the Baker trial, which I feel awful about, and I’m happy to bring it up to the police if it helps build a case.” Jessica’s eyes widened.

“Isn’t he your friend? Isn’t that… a shitty thing to do for a friend?” Bryce shook his head.

“I’ve come to realise that there are limits to friendship.” He looked at Justin. “When your friend fucks up really bad, the best thing you can do is hold them accountable for it.” Justin didn’t react.

“You’ve been letting Monty do fucked up shit for years. What _else_ do you know about?” He took a step forward and Jessica, understanding exactly what he was implying, pulled him back.

“Leave it,” she said. “It’s not the time.” He drew back, standing in front of her, and separating her from Bryce. They both knew Bryce was no threat, but it put them both at ease to keep him away.

“Look, I’m trying to set things right,” Bryce said.

Jessica frowned, “fine,” she decided. “We’re going to the station in an hour. If we need help, we’ll keep you in mind.” She shrugged her shoulders, and her sarcastic smile spread across her face. “Now, bye.”

* * *

“I’ve been here for hours. When is it over?” The officer on the other side of the table was frowning.

“Mr De La Cruz, do you have any idea of the impact of your crimes? It is a misdemeanour to spread revenge porn in California, but the subject of the video and images in question is 17, and you, holding the pornography without her consent, are 18. It is child pornography, and you are liable to be prosecuted for it.” He took a breath. “Not only that, but we have witnesses to other crimes you have committed in the past. So believe me, if we don’t arrest you for child pornography, you’re liable to be prosecuted for physical assault and sexual assault.” Monty’s jaw dropped.

“What the fuck?”

“Language. Now, tell me, how did it happen? How did you get the video?” Monty looked down at his hands. “No?” The officer frowned. “Well, I’ve had Liberty High students coming in all night to tell me what they know. So, what if I tell you what I’ve pieced together.” Monty shrugged.

“Sure. Do what you want.” The officer scowled.

“Jessica Davis, the subject of the video and images, runs a group called HO, correct?” Monty nodded. “They protest things like sexual assault, and violence against women, and those things.” Again, he nodded. “They’re in opposition to the football team at your school. And all the other sports teams. She antagonises you, doesn’t she? And you don’t like her. True?”

Monty scowled. “What is this?”

The officer ignored him. “So Miss Davis’ group cancelled the Homecoming game for your team, and that made you angry. Now, a member of this team is Justin Foley, correct?”

“That is correct,” Monty humoured him with a sarcastic smile. “Why the fuck does that matter?”

“So, Justin and Jessica were in a relationship, or at least close, as far as your team knew. And it was requested of him that he ask Jessica to put the Homecoming game back on. And he didn’t do it, but you thought he did.” Monty was staring, waiting. “So, Charlie St George tells me that you went to the cafe called Monet’s after school on Monday to talk to Justin Foley, because he works there, correct?” Monty nodded. “Charlie says you were angry. And when you got there, you were told that Justin had taken his break out the back and that you could go and see him. So you did.” The officer sighed. “And sure enough, when you got there, he was with Jessica Davis. And so you got your phone out, you were hiding, and you videoed it.”

“No, I didn’t.” The officer smiled patronisingly.

“Don’t lie to me, son. Your friend Jamie Garrison was with you, he confessed. He said he told you to video it, and so you did.” Monty scowled. “Then you snuck away. You realised that you had been betrayed by one of your own, and so you sent the video to some friends. The football team, correct?” Monty didn’t move. “We know you did. Our cyber crime investigators traced your text messages. At 10pm Monday night you texted a number of footballers the video. Then anonymously they sent it to their friends. And then anonymously you sent it out to even more people. You specifically avoided Jessica Davis and Justin Foley, and their friends. They received the video close to 11pm.” Monty stared at his hands. “So, only your friends knew who made that video, and then anonymously you sent it around. You told exactly five people from HO that it was Justin Foley who sent it, letting the backlash fall onto him. So you framed him, essentially. Despite the fact that he only received the video at 12am on Monday night.” The officer continued. “Tuesday you continued the rumours, while the subjects of the video never showed at school. You humiliated them, as you wanted to. Then on Wednesday Jessica Davis came back to school, and she acted like nothing was wrong. Even though you had hurt her. She wasn’t afraid. That made you angry. So what did you do? You wanted to hurt her, and frame Justin Foley for it, again.”

“No, I didn’t send the photos.” The Officer blinked.

“But you did.” He shrugged. “Aaron Fields is a member of the IT club at Liberty, he confessed to hacking a phone under _your_ instructions, and sending out photos from said phone. He told us that you threatened to hurt him if he ever told anybody, but his guilt led to him coming forth. So, _you_ hacked Justin Foley’s phone from a computer in the school lab, and went through his text messages until you came across naked photos of Jessica Davis. Luke Holiday says he was with you. He says he suggested instead that you leak their text messages from early October where she was criticising a number of Liberty High students, in an attempt to have her removed as Student Body President. Instead you opted for revenge porn, and sent her naked photos to the school.”

“This isn’t fair. Are they gonna get arrested too?”

“They’ve been questioned. They are accessories, but no, they did not commit the crime.” The officer looked disappointed. “I’ve heard that the Homecoming game actually will be put back on. But, sadly, you won’t be able to play. You’ll be on trial.”

* * *

“This is the second time,” Jessica began as they sat outside the Police Station, “that something has happened to me, and I’ve had to involve the police, and you know what?”

Justin shrugged, “what?”

Jessica frowned, “doesn’t change a fucking thing.” She slouched in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. “I still had nightmares after I went last spring. I still suffered. I still, to this day, think about it. It still hurts.” He reached out to touch her shoulder as comfort. She wasn’t sad. She was angry. “The effort, and the humiliation you have to go through to file one report, and it only gives you that slight satisfaction. I still have all those memories. And everybody has still seen my ass, and my sex tape.”

“Isn’t it comforting to know that he’s being punished for hurting you, though?” She shrugged.

“Yeah, and I’m glad he’s finally getting what he deserves. But it still just feels unfair that these things _ever_ happened to me. It feels like revenge, and people are right, revenge never feels good.” Justin nodded that he understood.

“There is a thin line between justice and revenge.” He looked at the empty carpark and contemplated. “I get it,” he said eventually. “When I was like eight, my mom and I lived with this really awful guy, who was like a drug dealer, I’m pretty sure. And one day when my mom and I were home we had some local dealers in a gang break down our door and they beat my mom and I, like really badly. And it was… _so_ fucking scary. Someone called the cops on them, and they all got arrested.” He stared at his hands as he spoke. “But, like, my mom and I still got hurt. No prison sentence or anything was gonna fix the memories that I have of that.” With a reflective smile, he glanced over at her. “So yeah, I get it.” She smiled back.

“Jesus,” she whispered, “you were eight?” He nodded nonchalantly. “I’m so glad you’re out of that house. Away from her.” He sighed.

“I got hurt, like, a lot. As a kid. And most of the time they would leave as soon as they felt any guilt about what they were doing, to me or my mom. They never got arrested. I couldn’t even tell you their names to report them, or anything. There is no evidence. Nothing.” He looked at her. “You’re lucky that you got justice. I know it doesn’t fix you, but it does give you some closure on things that hurt you. Take it from someone who has never gotten closure.” Jessica frowned, she reached out to hold his hand for a second, staring at the ground.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and he just shrugged it off. She glanced back at him, he looked pale, and uneasy. “The withdrawals started yet?” He nodded. “I can take you home? Clay says he has some detox stuff ready.” He scoffed.

“God,” he sighed, “I have to go to some treatment centre tomorrow morning.” Jessica was confused.

“Wait, so soon? How long will you be gone?” He shrugged.

“A week, maybe a month. So if I text you anything strange, you can ignore it. Sheri said I’m really annoying when I’m on detox, so…” Jessica laughed quietly.

“Can I come visit you?” He shook his head.

“You can, I think, but it’s for the best that you don’t.” Her brow furrowed. “You don’t want to see me like that. It’s… awful.”

“I already have. When you showed up at school that time. In front of everyone.” He shook his head.

“It’s not the same.”

“Well, I don’t care. I’ll come visit you. And if you turn me down you’ll look like an asshole.” He laughed.

“All right. But if I vomit on you you can’t break up with me.” She looked disgusted.

“That’s so gross,” she laughed, “but I have to visit. Who else will keep you entertained, and make you laugh. Clay? Unlikely.” And then he laughed gently.

“But after I’m detoxed, I’m coming back to Liberty. I promise.” She nodded that she knew. “I can do like extra credit over the term break. And there is like a program Clay’s parents found for students doing finals while recovering from addiction that helps make sure they can still graduate.” Jessica smiled.

“Fuck yes,” she ran a hand through her hair, “I told you it would all work out.” He scoffed.

“I’m pretty sure you actually said that we were totally fucked, and we should drop out of school and open a sexy bakery. But okay.”

She tilted her head. “So you’re gonna miss Homecoming tomorrow night?” He shrugged mockingly, looking at her.

“Well, it’s not like I have a date, or anything.” She grinned.

“Is that your really shitty way of asking me to Homecoming?” He smiled at her.

“Maybe.” With a smile, she rolled her eyes.

“You suck.” He laughed in agreement. “I think we’d be pretty fucking badass showing up there together. After everything. So, would you go with me?” She pouted. “Please?” She batted her eyes at him. “Can’t you put off going for just one more day?” He looked at her face. At how badly she wanted this. How badly she deserved this.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.” He knew exactly what he had to do, and he wasn’t happy about it. He did have some Oxy left from Bryce. That could get him through the next 24 hours, and then he could start detoxing. For good.

* * *

“Wait, so why did Bryce report Monty?” Jessica rolled her eyes at Zach’s question.

“Turns out he’s selling steroids, the police found out through Monty, and they let Bryce get away with it if he helps them build a case. If he gets caught dealing he has to do time, and he doesn’t want that on his record.” Zach scowled, looking out over the Homecoming crowd.

“Of course,” he scoffed, “Bryce only does what benefits Bryce. No one else.” Justin nodded slowly in agreement.

“He’s… still Bryce.” Jessica frowned, the music pounding through the speakers behind them.

“Are you tired, or something?” She asked bitterly. Justin was sitting on the couches beside Zach, and she was standing over them.

“No, I just…” He glanced around. “My head hurts.” She squinted, suspiciously. “The music is loud.” She scoffed.

“Pussy,” she muttered, and Zach laughed. “I’ll get you some water, then you better get off your ass and dance with me again.” He smiled as she started to walk away into the crowd of people dancing.

“I love you,” he called after her and with her back turned she flipped him off as she disappeared into the mass of people.

Zach was laughing, “dude, you’re such a dick.” Justin shrugged.

“Come on,” he started to stand up, “we gotta do this now.” Zach followed, standing beside him. They saw Jessica on the other side of the gym, grabbing a bottle of water off the drinks table.

The two of them walked through the crowd of dancing students. When they passed Clay, Alex and Tyler, Justin tapped Clay on the shoulder. “We’re doing this now. Tell Tony.” Clay nodded, starting off to the DJ table, as Justin and Zach went to the stage at the front of the gym. The steps were small, and they looked out over the crowd as they stood in plain view of everyone. They walked up to the microphone at the front, and made eye contact with Tony on the other side of the room. He shut the music off, and Clay was right beside him watching them on stage. The students in the gym all stopped dancing and looked to the two boys on stage. Zach pushed Justin out of the way and took the microphone.

“Liberty High, how are we doing tonight?” The room erupted in shouts. “Good. Good.” Zach nodded along. “If we could have your attention for a minute, that would be great.” He grinned at the intently listening crowd. Justin spotted Jessica in the crowd, watching him curiously, but on the verge of laughter as he smiled at her.

He moved Zach out of the way and spoke into the microphone. “Could Jessica Davis please come up on stage?” He smiled at her as she walked through the crowd, people parted ways for her and she crossed the room, not taking her eyes off the two boys on stage. “And Principal Bolan, if you could join us too.” Jessica eyed them suspiciously as she stepped on stage, standing to their right, and leaning in.

“What the hell are you doing?” She whispered, and they just grinned at her. Bolan stepped on stage, his demeanour was cold as usual, and he was not aware that the night would be interrupted by two football players. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and looked out at the crowd of people.

“Liberty High,” Justin turned back to the crowd, “this is Principal Bolan,” he pointed to the man of his left, then tilted his head. “And this is Jessica Davis, President of the Student Body. We all know Jessica. She’s the fucking best.” There were a select few cheers from people in the crowd and Justin laughed. “Sorry, Bolan” he said, “she’s the best. I’ll keep it PG.” There was laughter, and he let it subside before talking again. “So, after everything that happened this week to Jessica, and myself, Principal Bolan here wants to remove Jessica as President.” He paused for people to protest and they did. Loudly. Bolan scowled as he looked out over the crowd. “He says she’s too controversial after what someone did to her. Somebody violated her privacy, and she is being punished for it. How fucked up is that?” They booed again. “So, can I ask everyone in this room, how many girls feel safer at Liberty since Jessica became President?” Many hands were raised. Justin turned his head. “See that, Bolan?”

Zach grabbed the microphone. “And show of hands, how many guys have made active choices to rethink the way they treat people at this school?” A large wave of hands went up. “Fantastic. How many of you feel respected by Jessica as your President?” Hands went up. “And how many of you like the changes she has made?” Even more hands.

Justin took the microphone back. “How many people believe Jessica shouldn’t be removed as President?” Justin stood back as every hand in the crowd went up. He looked over at Jessica who was wide eyed. “That is every person in the Junior and Senior year, Principal Bolan.” He smiled, and looked at the Principal. “And if you don’t believe me, we have a petition signed by every student that says you can’t remove Jessica as President.” At the side of the stage Casey Ford handed Zach a collection of papers. Papers he presented to Principal Bolan with a grin and a bow. Jessica blinked as she watched, completely in awe.

“Everybody has signed this?” Bolan asked. They nodded.

“Everybody. The whole football team. Even Montgomery De La Cruz,” Justin confirmed. He turned back to the crowd of people. “And one last thing before you get back to your Homecoming. The entirety of the Student Body has passed a new school rule.” His smile was sarcastic. “From now on the distribution of revenge porn is enough to get you a months suspension, and a liability for expulsion. That means even if you receive it from someone, and send it to your friend you can be suspended… So don’t fucking send shit like that.” Jessica was smiling, she hadn’t stopped. He turned to Bolan. “And the verdict is?” The crowd began chanting.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Justin handed the microphone to Principal Bolan. He hated what he was about to say. “Jessica Davis will remain President of the Student Body.” People cheered as he glanced at the three people on stage with him, then back at the crowd. “Back to your dance. Thank you.” Tony hit play and the music continued as if nothing had ever happened, and with it, the students started to dance again. The interruption was behind them.

“Thank you,” Jessica called to Bolan as he stepped off stage, he waved to her nonchalantly over his shoulder. He was reluctant to even respond as he disappeared into the crowd. She turned to Justin and Zach, smiling. “What the fuck?” They were both smiling with her. Jessica threw her arms around her boyfriend, and he laughed, hugging her back. “That was insane,” she said with a laugh, pulling away. Then she hugged Zach. “Thank you both.”

Zach smiled. “It was Justin’s idea.” Then his smile widened. “We’ve been best friends for years, but this is the most effort I’ve ever seen him put into getting laid. So, nice one, Jess.” She laughed and Justin punched him in the shoulder.

She turned to Justin, “so how’d you do it?” He shrugged and looked around the gym.

“Well, not to brag, but it was no easy feat.” She rolled her eyes. “No,” he laughed, “I’m kidding. Clay and I came up with the idea last night. We made a petition with Casey’s help, she printed out pages and we gave them out to people to hand around. Zach did the football team. Casey did HO. Clay and Ani did the robotics team. People took it to every class, got as many signatures as they could. By the end of the school day we had the whole Senior class on there.” Jessica’s eyes were wide.

“That’s amazing. What the hell? How did I not know?”

“It _was_ a surprise.” He smiled. “Were you surprised?”

“Yeah. Yeah I was.” She stared out at the crowds of people dancing. “How did you get them _all_ to sign it? Even the people who don’t like me.”

Zach smiled, “Come on, Jess, everyone likes you.” She rolled her eyes.

“Just tell me,” she snapped.

“Casey wanted to make it up to me,” Justin explained, “so I asked her to help us. HO still love you, whether you’re dating me or not. The football team feel really bad about what happened, and they wanted to help. Zach said that since the Homecoming game got postponed for next week, they have no issues with HO.” Jessica smiled.

“Ah, so the footballers have finally come around.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Maybe they aren’t a lost cause after all.” Zach turned to the two of them with a smile.

“I assure you we aren’t.” He grinned at them. “I gotta get back to Chloe, she’s my date.” Jessica and Justin nodded. They knew. He hadn’t shut up about it all night. “But have a good night,” he said with a smile. Then he saluted them like an army cadet. He turned his eyes to Jessica. “President of the Student Body,” he acknowledged jokingly, then turned to Justin. “President of the Student Body’s boyfriend,” he pretended to tip his hat to them, before backing away.

“Thanks Zach,” Jessica called after him and she saw him wave with the back of his hand as he disappeared into the crowd. She turned to Justin, “how does it feel to be dating the President of the Student Body?”

Justin shrugged, “no different than it felt yesterday.” She grinned.

“Yeah,” she wandered the dance floor with, yelling over the music, “but now you’re my boyfriend, like, officially. That’s gotta feel different. Hotter even?” He clicked his tongue and shrugged a shoulder.

“Feels about the same,” he said hardheartedly, and she punched him in the shoulder with a laugh. “So what are you gonna tell people when I’m gone?” She looked ahead to the floor where people were dancing, she gave the question little contemplation. She didn’t need to.

“I’ll tell them my boyfriend is in rehab for his drug addiction. Simple as that.” He tilted his head, leaning towards her.

“It might give you a bad reputation.” Jessica shrugged.

“Can’t be worse than the one I already have, so, who cares.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read this. who stayed for this story. while it was def not my best writing, i thoroughly enjoyed plotting it and creating the twists and turns for the story to take place, while also trying to stay as close to the show as possible.  
> i hope the ending was worth the wait. the same level of predictable as it was unpredictable. realistic, i hope. i made very careful choices with my understanding of the show and its characters. and yes, casey got redeemed, i dunno why. i just hate that the show tried to antagonise the feminist group so much. like was it necessary?  
> and jessica and justin got their happy (ish) ending.... but researching rehab centres has me all nervous for season four with what happens to justin. anyway. thank you. now i'm ranting. all your feedback over the course of the story has made the whole process worth it, and i'm so grateful. (i'm sorry i rarely respond but just... thank you SO much, and i'm working on interacting much more, i'm really not used to ao3 yet lol)


End file.
